Ben Brown
by kahkas
Summary: Ben Cartwright is dealing with the frustrations of middle age. While disguised as a down-on-his-luck ranch hand, will he help to end a range war and find new love?
1. Chapter 1 Restless

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. It is based on the season 13 Bonanza episode "Saddle Stiff" which is one of my favorites. For those of you just coming in, I sincerely ask that you read at least the first 5 chapters before jumping to later ones, if that's the type of reader you are. You need the foundation for the rest to make sense. I am saying this based on some of the comments I have received. The standard Bonanza disclaimers apply. I would appreciate any feedback. Thanks!

* * *

The sounds of the Ponderosa waking to a new day could be heard as the sun rose in the beautiful blue Nevada sky. Horses whinnying, cattle lowing, ranch hands washing at the pump, and even Hop Sing's clanging pans in the kitchen brought no comfort to Ben Cartwright after a restless night's sleep.

"Why am I so unsettled?", Ben questioned as he ran a hand through his disheveled silver hair.

Discontentment had been creeping in over the past few days. The fact that he would soon turn fifty-five was also hanging heavy over him. He could not understand why. The ranch was running well; in fact some newly acquired property had expanded the Ponderosa's borders. Timber contracts continued to come in and be met. But as Ben looked ahead at the tasks awaiting him this day, all he saw was a few hours of book work. Hoss and Joe along with the many capable ranch hands on the payroll handled most of the day to day tasks. Jamie managed the care of the family horses, other small animals, and the wood cutting. And Joe had recently taken over some of the book work. This should have given Ben peace of mind, but instead he just wanted to shout or throw something at the wall.

Ben shaved and dressed without his usual energy for a new day. He went downstairs to the table for breakfast even though he had little appetite. Soon Hoss, Joe, and Jamie joined him at the table, and the usual morning banter commenced. The breaking of some new stock came up for discussion as one of the tasks for the day. Several of the hands had their eyes on an ornery, young mare that was full of fire. The boys finally realized that their Pa was not participating in the conversation and just pushing his food around his plate.

Hoss asked, "Are you OK, Pa?"

"Fine…fine. Everything's just fine", Ben said with an edge in his voice.

His sons looked on unconvinced that was truly the case, but continued their meal. When finished with breakfast, the boys left table and gave Ben their usual "see you later, Pa."

Ben just grunted. He looked over at his desk; he just could not stomach the idea of book work today.

"Am I really so old and frail that the books are all I'm good for. I am going prove to everyone that I am perfectly capable of working just as hard as any other man on this ranch."

Ben jumped up from the table, grabbed his gloves and hat, and headed out the door. By the time he reached the corral, the prized mare was saddled and a young hand named Jimmy was on the fence ready to climb into the saddle.

Ben shouted, "Hold up there, she's mine."

The hands looked at each other in surprise. They had never seen their boss break any stock; a good judge of horse flesh, yes, but not a horse breaker.

"Mr. Cartwright…uh…I don't mean any disrespect…um…but she's probably going to be a handful", Jimmy cautioned.

"Just climb on down. I'm coming," said a focused Ben.

Jimmy climbed down and hesitantly backed away. Ben climbed the fence and gently lowered himself into the saddle.

The man holding the blindfold on the mare asked,"You're sure, Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben nodded he was ready.

"Alright, here she goes" said the hand as the blindfold was pulled.

The mare took off like she had been shot from a cannon, bucking and snorting. Ben enjoyed an exhilarating ride for a few moments. But then the horse lurched hard to the right, and he was dumped unceremoniously on his backside in the dust. Nobody moved. Without looking around, Ben got up gingerly, limped over to the fence and carefully climbed over.

An old hand named Cactus asked, "Rough landing?"

"I was thrown", Ben bit back.

"You best be careful. You break something at your age, you won't mend so quick", Cactus chided.

Ben scowled.

Jamie had been working on his school work on the porch and tried to give his Pa some sympathy, "Sorry you got thrown, Pa."

"Are you working or watching", asked Ben.

"A little of both, I guess", Jamie replied.

"Just get back to work", Ben reprimanded.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry", said Jamie sheepishly.

Ben limped into the house holding his right hip and slammed the door behind him. He threw his hat and gloves on the sideboard and sat down hard in his desk chair. Grimacing in pain, he shuffled the papers on his desk in a heartless attempt at work.

"Well, now you've done it. You've made a fool of yourself in front of everyone", he thought ruefully.

It did not help when later Hoss asked with a smug grin, "You ok? I heard you took a little tumble, cowboy."

"So what's going on with this Cass Breckenridge who's managing that new section up north. I thought he was supposed to report here in person every few weeks", Ben snarked.

"We thought so, too, but he hasn't", Hoss replied.

"And the details of this timber contract are yet to be settled with Morgan", Ben continued to dig.

"We are planning to meet with him tomorrow", said Joe, trying to appease his Pa.

"Never mind. I'll take care of it myself", groused Ben as he grabbed his neckerchief, gun, and hat and went out the door.

Hoss and Joe looked at each other and shrugged. The boys followed him out and Hoss was about tell his Pa that he really did not need to make a special trip into town.

Then Cactus yelled, "Mr. Cartwright, wait!", as Ben began to mount Buck.

The cinch on Buck's saddle had been left loose not knowing when he might be ridden; so when Ben put his full weight on the stirrup, the saddle slipped to the side dumping Ben in the dust for the second time that day.

Cactus rushed over and Hoss reached down to help his Pa up.

Ben forcefully threw his arm aside, got up under his own power, glared at Cactus and said through gritted teeth, "That's it. You're done. Come in and get your pay!"

Ben stormed into the house. The boys looked on with open mouths wondering what had gotten into their father who was not prone to rash actions.

"That figures. He gets dumped in the dust twice in one day so he's got to have somebody to kick", Cactus huffed.

Inside Ben grabbed the cash box from the safe, counted out Cactus' pay, and shoved it toward him.

"Anyone who's been around horses as long as you have should know to check the cinch before getting into the saddle", Cactus stated as a matter of fact.

He headed toward the door and then turned back saying, "Nice place you got here. Nice chair. The trouble is you've been riding that chair so long you don't know what it's like to put in a day's work anymore. If you had to work the grub line, with nothing but dust in your pockets, you'd never make it. In fact, I'd wager my shirt, pants, and this thirty dollars that you couldn't get a Ben Brown job. And in the outside chance you did, you'd never make it to the first payday."

"Is that so", Ben bellowed.

Like two old billy goats with their horns locked, the men were locked in a stare down. In resignation, Cactus finally broke it off and left. Ben felt no victory, truth be told, he felt horrible, but pride would not allow him to correct his mistake.

Supper that evening was a quiet affair. The boys were still in shock from the events of the day, and Ben was in no mood to talk. When the meal was finished, Ben excused himself saying he was going to retire early.

"Maybe some reading and a good night's rest will get me out of this foul mood", thought Ben.

As he crossed his room to retrieve his nightshirt and robe, Ben caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he was not so sure he liked what he saw. True, he had slimmed down a bit making climbing into the saddle easier, but the truth was that some of the scaling down was due to the lack of use of his body. And the lines in his face had deepened and except for his eyebrows, there was absolutely no trace of the dark hair he had when he was younger.

"Is Cactus right? Am I really incapable of a solid day's work?"

Then an interesting thought came to Ben. Suppose he would go away, somewhere no one knew his face, did some physical work, cleared his head. Right now he was no good to anyone on the Ponderosa. So Ben went downstairs and told his sons he would be leaving early in the morning and be gone for a time. Joe asked how long he intended to be away. Ben said he would be in touch in a week or so.

"Don't worry…I just need a little time away", he reassured them.


	2. Chapter 2 Incognito

True to his word, Ben was out early the next morning taking with him only some food and a bedroll. He planned to head toward the newest section of the Ponderosa. Sam Thompkins was working from the line shack up that direction. Ben was at the shack before the sun had risen very high in the sky. Sam was emptying his wash water when he spied Ben riding up on Buck.

"Well Mr. Cartwright, what are you doing clear up here?" Sam asked.

"It's good to see you Sam.", said Ben offering him his hand. "If you have a few minutes, I'll be happy to explain."

"I'll do you better than that. How about some breakfast", said Sam.

"I won't turn that down." said Ben as he followed Sam into the shack.

Two hours later, "Ben Brown" rode off on a chestnut mare wearing a set of Sam's clothes. Ben came up on a gated fence with a sign stating "Ponderosa property..Keep Out". Knowing he had never authorized the sign, Ben opened the gate, lead the mare through and replaced the catch. He rode on for several hours, taking a break now and then for a drink of water. Eventually he found a good spot to set up camp. After building a fire, Ben put the coffee pot on the fire and ate his jerky. He then laid down for the night. Or so he thought. After about an hour on the hard ground, Ben gave up trying to sleep and reached for the coffee pot. Not thinking how hot it would be, he threw the pot when it burned his hand and sent it flying toward the mare which was picketed nearby. She lunged and tripped on a rock, injuring her back right leg. As Ben was looking her over, four men rode up.

One man who appeared to be the leader of the group spoke up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Brown, Ben Brown. I'm just passing through.", replied Ben.

Another man spoke out, "how many Browns does that make this week, Mr. Breckenridge?"

"Planning to take a few antelope on your way through, one's with Ponderosa brands on them, I'm sure", Breckenridge jibed.

"No, just heading north looking for work", Ben responded.

"No saddle stiffs here, don't even want the likes of you around; so clear out!", Breckenridge demanded.

"I will… at first light", said Ben, trying to be as non-confrontational as possible.

"You'll go now!", Breckenridge shouted.

In the next second Ben was sprawled on the ground after catching a direct hit in the mouth from the man who had just emptied the cartridges from his rifle and pitched it into the brush.

"We'll be back this way in an hour and you'd better be gone!", said Breckenridge.

Ben was relieved when they rode off. He wiped the side of his mouth and spit out some of the blood that was now oozing inside. This was not exactly what he had in mind when he decided to carry out the "Ben Brown" plan. He didn't know where he would go at this hour, but Ben packed up and headed out, walking his lame horse.

"You are an old fool, Ben Cartwright. You could be at home enjoying Hop Sing's cooking, with a little brandy by a nice warm fire, and a fit bed to sleep in.", Ben thought as he trudged along. "What were you thinking. Ben Brown is a nobody, with nothing but dust in his pockets, no one to take up his cause, and nowhere to go."

Suddenly a flood of memories rushed through Ben's mind. He had been Ben Brown once before showing up in a small Illinois town with no food or money, and a sick young son. If not for the gracious Inger Borgstrom, he might never have seen his dream come to fruition.

"And to think that my stubborn pride almost pushed you away. I loved you all, Elizabeth, Inger, and Marie, but I truly believe that without your love, strength and the money from selling your store, Inger, I would never have made it to Nevada. Without you there would never have been Hoss. What a blessing he has been to me. He has your giving heart, Inger. What I would give to have your arms around me right now and taste your sweet kisses again."

Such were the private thoughts of Ben Cartwright owner of the largest ranch in the state of Nevada. Stubborn pride had put him in his current predicament.

"Yes Ben Cartwright, you are an old fool!", he chastised himself.

As the sky grew dark, Ben was very thankful to see a light in the distance. Not certain at first, but yes, it was a ranch house.

Just as he was tying the mare to the hitching rail, he heard, "Hold it, Mister! You have a lot of nerve showing up here this time of time day. What are you doing here?"

Ben found himself looking into the wrong end of a double-barreled shotgun held by a work-worn, yet good looking thirty-some woman with auburn hair and striking green eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. "My horse is lame and we just couldn't go any farther. I was hoping to possibly spend the night in your barn."

A man appeared from the barn.

The woman spoke, "Check it out, Hank." After looking the horse over, Hank replied, "The mare is lame, just like the man said, Miz Mac."

"My name's Kate McElroy and this is Hank Miller my ranch foreman", continued the woman. "What's your name?"

"Brown, Ben Brown."

"Well Mr. Brown, I apologize for greeting you this way; we can't be too careful around here these days. We've already eaten our supper, but there are some leftovers. You look like you could use a good meal", responded Kate in a more gentle tone.

"I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble, Mrs. McElroy."

"No trouble at all. Hank will take care of your horse and you can wash over by the barn", Kate went on.

"Thank you, ma'am. I truly appreciate it."

While Ben went to wash up, Kate turned to Hank and asked in a hushed voice, "What do you make of him. He doesn't seem like your typical saddle tramp." Hank agreed. "I have a good feeling about him; he could be the answer to my prayers", Kate confessed.

Ben felt much better after a good meal. Kate and Hank showed him where he would be sleeping in the barn and gave him some medicine for the mare.

"Thank you for medicine and a bunk. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Your horse won't be in any condition to ride by tomorrow morning. You are welcome to stay on as long as necessary", said Kate.

"I have no money to pay you, but if you have some work, I would be happy to repay you that way."

Kate gave Hank a knowing glance. "We were hoping you might be interested in a job. I can't pay much, just ten dollars a month and found. I know it's not enough, but it's all I can afford", said Kate.

Ben smiled and extended his hand saying, "You've hired yourself a hand."

For a few seconds there was more than just gratitude and relief in the connection of Ben and Kate's eyes.

Then Kate awkwardly broke off her gaze and said, "Goodnight Mr. Brown."

"Goodnight, ma'am, and thanks again."

Kate and Hank left the barn. After a gust of wind pushed the door back, Ben put the drop bar on the door into its place. A few moments later Hank knocked on the door.

"Mr. Brown, can I speak with you a minute."

Ben opened the door.

"Mr. Brown there are some things you need to know about working on the this ranch. You will be working in middle of a range war fighting against the owner of the Ponderosa, a snake by the name of Ben Cartwright", Hank informed.

"Seems like I've heard that name before", said Ben trying hard to conceal his surprise.

"You'll never see him. Cass Breckridge and his crew do all his dirty work for him. Well Miz Mac just wanted you to know what you've signed on for. You don't need to feel obligated to stay on if you don't want to", Hank related.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick around."

He was anxious to learn more about what Cass Breckenridge was doing around here in the name of Ben Cartwright of the Ponderosa.


	3. Chapter 3 Ten Dollars A Month and Found

In the light of the next day Ben got a good look at the McElroy ranch. The barn, house, and outbuildings were well constructed, but in definite need of repair. The loss of John McElroy was evident. Hank was a hard worker, but the ranch was much more than one man could handle.

Later Ben and Hank headed to the house for breakfast; Ben was immediately aware of the change in Kate McElroy from the night before.

She appeared freshly dressed in a pale green dress that brought out her eyes and with her hair neatly done. She greeted them with a smile and a "good morning Hank, Mr. Brown."

Ben smiled, "Good morning, Mrs. McElroy. Please, call me Ben."

He was most certainly pleased to see her. Kate had prepared a hearty breakfast for them. During the meal Hank told Ben they would be working on a section of fence that Breckenridge' men had torn down allowing the McElroy cattle to be scattered throughout the countryside. He further explained how Breckenridge had systematically taken over the ranches in the area and claimed them for the Ponderosa. Kate McElroy's husband John had been a casualty in this process. Breckenridge' men had beaten John severely after he had confronted Breckenridge about damage to McElroy property and stolen cattle. John McElroy died about a month later from complications of that beating. Ben asked if the law had ever been brought in to do something about it. With a mirthless laugh, Kate explained that there were never any witnesses to testify against Breckenridge.

"John and I worked very hard to make this into a good working ranch. Cass Breckenridge may not have put a bullet in my husband, but the result was the same.", said Kate angrily. "With Hank's help I have tried to keep things going so that John's hard work was not in vain. But, Breckenridge has driven off all the other ranch hands who have worked here. Hank alone has stood with me and I am very grateful."

"I am truly sorry for your loss and all the trouble you've had here", Ben expressed sincerely.

Ben's fury had increased with each tale of injustice. He knew Breckenridge must be stopped before any more innocent people were hurt. And the Cartwright name was at stake, but revealing his identity at this point was not a viable option. No, he would have to bide his time.

Kate told the men that she would ride out at noon with their lunch, both expressing their thanks. Because Ben's mare was still lame, Hank offered Ben a stubborn gelding named BattleAxe for a mount. BattleAxe, not yet ready to go to work, summarily tossed Ben to ground.

"Are you OK?".

"I'm fine." Ben painfully climbed back into the saddle.

BattleAxe bucked and reared and again Ben was on the ground.

"This is getting old in a hurry." Still he grunted, "Let me have another crack at him."

"No, you better take my horse. We need you in one piece so we can get some work done."

Begrudgingly Ben mounted Hank's horse, and they headed out with Hank hanging on to the bucking BattleAxe.

The two men worked tirelessly during the morning to repair the fence. Ben was using muscles that had not been used in a very long time, but he was not going to give in to their screaming.

Hank noticed Ben's discomfort, "Feel free to take a break any time you need to."

"Are you planning to take a break?"

"Too much work to do."

"Then we'll keep at it."

Around noon Kate drove in on the buckboard with their lunch. Ben quickly wiped the dirt and sweat from his face with his sleeve and threw himself into stretching the fencing wire.

"Looks like you two have accomplished a lot this morning."

Ben really wanted to turn on the Cartwright charm, but knowing that it would be inappropriate for an ordinary ranch hand, he settled for his best smile.

"Just happy to be of help, Mrs. McElroy."

Kate could feel a blush coming on, so she quickly turned around to grab the basket of food.

"What was it about this man. There was an air about him that was nothing like any ranch hand she had ever been around. He had confidence, but was also sincerely humble", she thought.

"I've got some fried chicken and biscuits" said Kate trying to take her mind elsewhere.

Before Kate had the food out of the basket, Cass Breckenridge and his men rode up, and to Ben's surprise Cactus was with them.

"Well Mr. Brown we meet again. Seems like I told you to get out of this country", Breckenridge warned.

"He is working for me; so you need not worry yourself about Mr. Brown", Kate said sharply.

Breckenridge went on unfazed, "I wanted to talk to you, Miz McElroy. I figure you're going to need to sell your cattle soon and I am here to offer you six dollars a head."

"Six dollars and head?", queried Hank. "They're worth more than three times that."

"I will not sell my herd to you, Mr. Breckenridge, now or ever", Kate spat out.

"Suit yourself, but just remember that I made you an offer when you can't find a buyer for your cattle", Breckenridge sneered.

Ben and Cactus exchanged glances as Cass Breckenridge and his men rode off.

The next morning when Hank and Ben returned to finish repairing the fence, they found their previous day's work had been destroyed.

"Looks like we had some varmints on the property", said a disgruntled Ben.

"Yeah, the two-legged kind", Hank said wearily. "Guess I had better head into town for supplies. You will keep an eye on things while I am gone, right?"

"You can count on it", Ben replied.

Shortly after Ben began cleaning up the mess of fencing, Cactus rode up.

"Thought you were working for Breckenridge", Ben said.

Cactus told Ben he had ridden out and not looked back. "I've seen some snakes in my time, but this guy is the worst", Cactus continued."Know anyone looking for a good all-around hand?"

Ben chuckled and said, "I'll put in a good word for you with the "Boss Lady."


	4. Chapter 4 The Round-up

Kate McElroy was more than happy to have Cactus join Hank and Ben. She needed all the help she could get with so much work to be done in a short time. However, it was not the time that had Ben concerned, but rather Cass Breckenridge. As Ben and Cactus were leaving the worksite the previous day, they noticed some of Breckenridge' men up in the hills, just watching and waiting. Cactus said it was an old Apache tactic to scare people into giving up. Cass Breckenridge would like nothing more than to intimidate Kate McElroy into selling out at a ridiculously low price, just as the other ranchers in the area had done.

The next morning, Cactus found Ben putting sticks of dynamite into a saddle bag.

"Looks like it's going to be a noisy day", Cactus observed.

"Could be", replied Ben nonchalantly. "Cactus how long do you think it would take Breckenridge to get water down to that lower grazing land if something were to happen to the flume that supplies that area?"

"You would blow up your own water flume?" asked a shocked Cactus.

"Ben Cartwright can afford it" said Ben in a matter of fact tone.

"Building a diversion gate, hauling water in wagons, moving cattle around; that should keep him busy for several days", Cactus surmised.

"My thinking exactly", Ben replied with a wry smile.

So Cactus and Ben rode out to the flume. Making sure no one had seen them, Ben planted the dynamite, and the two rode back a safe distance to watch the fireworks.

"You sure do make a fine bunch of kindlin' ", Cactus grinned.

"Yeah!", Ben agreed, as they watched pieces of the flume fly through the air and then fall to the ground.

So Cactus, Ben, and Hank worked to restore the fencing over the next few days. Then the task of rounding up the cattle began. Hank had contacted a buyer while he was in town. George Henderson would be coming to the ranch to inspect the cattle in three days. It was an arduous task, but the men managed it in two days. By evening, the cattle were settled for the night, and the men were taking shifts watching the herd.

Hank had just relieved Ben from his turn at watch, when Cactus asked, "Do those cows sound like they're getting spooky?"

"Nah, you're hearing things", a sleepy Ben replied.

Then in a matter of seconds, the cattle were up and running. Something or more likely someone had spooked them. Hank was knocked from his horse in the rush of steers. Fortunately, Ben saw him go down and was able to grab him for before he got trampled. Ben took Hank back to camp; he was pretty banged up, but thankfully there were no broken bones. Ben and Cactus worked to gather some of the herd back together. The rest would have to wait until morning. An exhausted pair of cowpokes rode back into camp.

In the morning after a quick breakfast of beans and coffee, Cactus and Ben went to work rounding up the remaining cattle. By noon the herd was back together and the three, drove them to a pasture closer to the homestead. Henderson was waiting with Kate on the buckboard.

"Looks like you've got a good herd of mostly prime cattle", commented George Henderson.

"What do you mean mostly prime?", asked Hank.

"Well there are always a few culls", Henderson added.

The eyes of three tired cow hands bore down on the buyer.

"But we'll say there are 521 prime cattle at twenty dollars a head", Henderson said with a smile.

Kate looked at her three hands with a wide smile.

"Not a bad day's work and it came off without a hitch", said Cactus.

Ben scanned the hillside for riders. "Yeah pretty easy...maybe a little too easy. Let's get back to the house", urged Ben.

When Ben and Cactus rode in they could see horses but no riders as they neared the barn. They grabbed their rifles, opened the barn door, and caught two of Breckenridge' men about to set fire to the barn.

"Hands up, boys", Cactus told the two that had showered the barn with coal oil.

"Only two here. The others must be in the house. Take care of these two", said Ben.

"I'll be happy to", replied Cactus.

Ben sneaked up to the house and peeked in a window spotting Breckenridge and another man spreading coal oil through the house. Ben knocked the door open and yelled "hold it." Breckenridge lit a match and threw it, and immediately the house was in flames. The other man went for his gun, but Ben shot him in the shoulder and then went after Breckenridge. A furious fist fight began. Cactus rushed through the door, pushed the wounded man outside, and then attempted to put out the fire as Ben and Breckenridge banged through the house throwing punch after punch with dishes, chairs, and the table flying.

"Need some help?", Cactus asked, busy slapping at the flames with a rug.

"No, I think I've got this", said an out of breath Ben as he landed one mighty final blow.

"You do nice work, Mr. Cartwright", said Cactus.

Breckenridge looked up, confused, as if he was not hearing correctly. "What'd you say?"

"Cass Breckenridge meet Mr. Ben Cartwright", Cactus informed him with a smirk.

Breckenridge hung his head in disbelief. He knew it was over. By the time Kate, Henderson, and Hank pulled up in the buckboard, Ben and Cactus had Breckenridge and his crew sitting with hands tied behind their backs in front of the barn. With smoke still lingering in the air, Kate ran toward the house. Ben followed quickly after her.

Kate stood in what was left of her kitchen with her hands over her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Coming up behind her, but yet keeping his distance Ben said, "it's over Kate."

"Yes, it's over. My home is a disaster and I have no money to repair it. I need all the money from the sale of cattle for other repairs and to purchase a new herd", Kate sobbed.

"It's going to be alright, I promise", said Ben trying to calm her fears.

Kate whirled around and looked at him incredulously, "How can you say that?"

Ben moved slightly closer, "There is something you need to know, but it may be difficult for you to understand…. I'm not Ben Brown….I'm Ben Cartwright."

Kate looked at him with a mixture of anger, confusion, and defeat.

"But Breckenridge worked for you!...Why did you come here?...I should hate you!" The words came in a torrent from her mouth.

Ben nodded with genuine guilt and sorrow in his eyes, "I know..I know."

Kate wanted to hate him, but those eyes. What was it she saw in his eyes: sincerity…kindness….strength….love? A woman could get lost in those deep brown eyes. Suddenly there was a release in Kate's soul and she found herself rushing toward Ben. He opened his arms and wrapped them securely around her. With her head against his broad chest she sobbed uncontrollably. He moved his hand up to her head and gently caressed her hair and just held her, not saying a word until her sobs subsided. How he had missed holding a woman, being her rock and security. It felt so good, so right. He was a sight, dirty, sweaty, bruised, and exhausted. Kate pushed herself away slightly and looked up into Ben's face. She saw none of that, only a ruggedly handsome, caring man. And despite his current condition, Ben felt better than he had in years.

He tenderly wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks with his finger and said. "I will take care of everything, Kate. Please don't worry. I will take care of you, I promise."

Then he took her chin in his hand and brought his lips to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss; not of passion, but of tender reassurance. He looked again into her beautiful green eyes trying to pass his strength to her, and then he turned and went out of the house.

Meanwhile, Cactus explained to Hank what had happened and that Ben Brown was really Ben Cartwright. Then they loaded Breckenridge and his crew onto the buckboard. Ben walked over to Hank and shook his hand.

"I'll be back before long with a crew to get this place in tip-top shape. You take good care of Miz Mac until then, you hear", Ben said with a chuckle.

"I always do," replied Hank with a smile.

Kate stood on the porch and watched the buckboard pull out. She was a jumble of emotions, but something deep inside her said that she could trust this man…Ben Brown….Ben Cartwright.

Ben climbed up on the seat beside Cactus, turned toward Kate and tipped his hat. She smiled and gave a slight wave. Then Ben nodded to Cactus who slapped the reins and they were off to unload this nasty crew with the sheriff.

Ben turned to Cactus, "I guess you know you can have your old job back."

"Thanks anyway, Mr. Cartwright, but I'll be staying on with Miz Mac. I prefer a boss who doesn't fly off the handle", Cactus said with a sly grin.

Ben countered with a look of mock indignation which broke into a hearty laugh. "You old coot."


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

Ben took a long draw on his canteen. He and Buck were standing in the shade of some large pines. They were heading home after Ben's two week stint as a hand on Kate McElroy's ranch that brought an end to the treachery of Cass Breckenridge.

Ben mounted up and patted Buck's neck, "Let's go home, boy."

He was still a good three hour ride from the Ponderosa; a solitary man on a horse with several hours to his destination has a lot of time to think. The events of the past few days played through Ben's mind. The sheriff of the little town of Sparks surprise at seeing two scruffy ranch hands bringing in Cass Breckenridge and his boys; and further shock when Ben told him who he was. Then there was the look on the banker's face when Ben presented him with the telegram from the bank in Virginia City for a large cash draw, so he could get a bath, some clothes, and arrange for the repairs to Kate's house. And the luxurious feel of soaking his tired, aching, filthy body in the hot tub at the barbershop; Ben subconsciously shrugged his shoulders with the memory. Then this morning, handing Sam Thompkins two sets of clothes and fifty dollars for the loan of his horse and care for Buck.

"Sam, you may never know how much 'Ben Brown' changed my life", Ben said to himself.

And yet, it was the feel of Kate's body pressed against his and the meeting of their lips, that played in Ben's mind, over and over again. He prayed to God that he would have her in his arms and kiss her sweet lips again soon, very soon. He had missed his sons these past weeks, but oh, how he had missed having a woman in his life; that hollow, empty, void was clamoring to be filled. Ben knew he would be spending as much time as reasonably possible at the McElroy ranch, or maybe not so reasonably.

Ben's route took him past the crystal blue waters of Lake Tahoe. "God, I never tire of this sight." I must bring Kate here", filling his lungs with the beauty of it all.

About an hour later, Ben rode up to the hitching rail and tied off Buck. He sighed deeply and rubbed Buck's nose. Jamie was in the barn and went to the door when he heard the hoof beats.

"Pa, your home! It's good to see you!", jogging toward Ben.

"It's good to be home, son!", placing a large hand on the back of Jamie's neck.

"Did everything go ok while you were gone?"

"It went very well, thanks", wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders and heading toward the house. "I'll tell you about it at supper. Where are Hoss and Joe?"

"They're branding some calves in the south pasture. I rode out to see them before chores. I bet they'll be home before long."

A little later Hoss, Joe and the hands rode in from branding.

Joe saw Buck at the rail, "Hey, look, Pa's home", smiling at Hoss.

Ben was sitting at his desk looking through some papers when Hoss and Joe came through the door.

"Pa, you're home", Joe gripped his Pa's arm firmly.

"Glad your home, Pa", Hoss said as he shook Ben's hand.

"It's good to be home again. I see you've managed quite well without me these past two weeks", something Ben could say much more easily now than a two weeks ago.

At supper, they discussed all that had transpired over the past weeks. The timber contract with Morgan was settled, and the cutting started. And now, the branding was done. Otherwise, things had been pretty routine at the ranch.

The boys were intrigued by his 'Ben Brown' story and surprised to hear the details about Cass Breckenridge, that he would soon go to trial.

"The circuit judge will be in Sparks in a few weeks. With so many charges against him, Breckenridge should go to prison for a very long time", Ben said confidently.

Ben related how Cass Breckenridge had swindled several ranchers whose land bordered the new section of the Ponderosa, and was pressuring Kate McElroy as well. Their Pa explained the hardship and sorrow Kate had endured. Though nothing could bring back her husband, Ben said that he would personally see to it that she had a well-run ranch that would supply her with good income. Ben's thoughts on how that might come about probably differed from his sons, but he would cross that bridge later. He went on to discuss his plans for gathering materials and organizing a crew to begin the work on the McElroy ranch in about a week.

Ben made daily trips into Virginia City in preparation for his return to Kate's ranch; he wanted everything to be in order. This provided a challenge that infused new life into his soul. And knowing that he would soon be in the company of a beautiful woman made it all the better. But there was something much more important than lumber, nails, fencing, and paint that Ben knew he must take with him, a delicate emerald ring. He had purchased it several years ago for another lady he had hoped to marry, but it never came to pass. On the evening before he intended to return to Kate's ranch, Ben opened the safe and pulled the ring from a small drawer. Joe surprised him when he walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you up to, Pa?"

"Just getting some things together for tomorrow."

"Like jewelry? I thought this trip was about repairing the McElroy ranch? Looks to me like you've been holding out on us. Have you, Pa?"

"Well, Joe, I was planning to tell all of you tomorrow before I leave that I intend to ask Kate McElroy to marry me."

"Seriously, Pa? That's wonderful!"

"She is wonderful, Joe. Nothing would make me happier than for Kate to say yes, but time will tell. Hey, Joe, I would like to be the one to tell Hoss and Jamie."

Sure, Pa...Pa, if you really love her and she makes you happy, then I sure hope she says yes!"

Joe clapped his hand on his father's shoulder and gave him a mighty grin.

So Joe did not let on the next morning at breakfast when his Pa made the announcement.

"That's great, Pa! I'm real happy for you!", said Hoss.

"Yeah, Pa, that's wonderful!", Joe added.

"You really mean to ask her to marry you?", asked a surprised Jamie.

"I most certainly do. Now, boys, do me a favor. Let's keep this under wraps for now until I know for sure that we have something to celebrate."

Ben had wired Kate earlier in the week to let her know when he and the crew would be arriving; So she was ready when the wagons came rolling in. She was in her best dress and her auburn hair was pulled up in very attractive fashion. Kate had been cooking and baking. Still, she was anxious about seeing Ben again. Could she allow herself to let down her guard and be vulnerable to this man? Kate stepped out on the porch and watched as six wagons loaded with twelve men and lots of lumber and supplies rolled in by the barn. There was also an impressive looking gentleman on a beautiful buckskin horse. It took a moment for her to realize that it was Ben on the buckskin. The transformation from Ben Brown to Ben Cartwright was amazing. He looked younger, stronger. almost stately. Kate could feel the nervousness in her stomach when Ben dismounted, removed his riding gloves and strode confidently toward her with a warm smile.

He stepped up on the porch, reached out and grasped Kate's hands in his own, "I told you I would be back, Kate. You look lovely. I'm so happy to see you again."

Kate was almost reeling. It was difficult to believe he was the same man. He was so handsome and carried himself with quiet authority.

"Ben, it's wonderful to see you again, too."

Knowing they had an audience, Ben released Kate's hands. He turned to show her all that he had brought with him, and was greeted with smirks and grins which he tried to ignore. His ranch hands now knew why their boss had pressed so hard to get to the McElroy ranch. It was not a work deadline, but a date with a lovely lady. Ben was wishing he could spend time alone with Kate, but he did not want to make things any more awkward for her; so he told her she need not feel obligated to come out and meet everyone.

Flashing her a warm smile, "I'll see you a little later."

Kate was happy to watch from the porch. She crossed her arms across her body and rubbed her upper arms in a nervous response to calm her goose-flesh.

"How can a man be so reassuring and so unnerving at the same time."

In the meanwhile, Cactus and Hank had come out from the barn. Cactus made the introductions, since he knew most of the hands from his time on the Ponderosa. Ben walked over and gave his greetings, offering his hand to both Cactus and Hank.

The plan was to begin on the bunk house immediately. The men would have to spend this evening in the barn, but by tomorrow evening, the bunk house would be completed to the point it could be used. Then they would take care of the other repairs on the barn and buildings and fencing. Ben had planned to keep the crew at the McElroy ranch for approximately two weeks, depending on how things went. Hank and Cactus had staked out the dimensions for the bunk house. This was an experienced crew who really did not need supervision, but Ben stayed close by for the sake of propriety. Cactus, Hank, and he discussed the purchase of cattle. Ben had already made some contacts for getting a good starter herd for Kate. He would complete the details and send his hands to drive the herd here once everything was ready. Meanwhile, Cactus and Hank would go to town tomorrow to begin the process of hiring some new ranch hands.

Not wanting to burden Kate with the job of feeding so many men, Ben had arranged for a cook to handle the meals for the hands. However, Hank had informed Ben that "Miz Mac" requested his presence at supper. Ben was pleased and gladly accepted.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Reacquainted

Kate had prepared a delicious meal. Cactus, Hank, Ben, and Kate enjoyed catching up and discussing the plans for the ranch. After enjoying pie and coffee, Hank and Cactus excused themselves from the table which left Kate and Ben sitting next to each other.

Ben gently placed his hand over Kate's, "Thank you for a wonderful meal. I truly enjoyed it, but I enjoyed your company even more."

Kate dropped her head shyly and pulled her hand away, somewhat embarrassed. "Please understand that I am very grateful for all you are doing, and I don't quite know how to say what I want because my feelings are a bit of a jumble. I guess what I am trying to say is that we really don't know each other very well. You were Ben Brown when you were here before and you are nothing like the Ben Cartwright I had imagined in my mind. Anyway, it's just a bit difficult to sort out. I guess I'm just saying I need some time to get to know you."

"I believe you are right, Kate." It is difficult when you've experienced the loss of someone you love to think about another", an understanding Ben agreed.

But it was hard for them to ignore the pull they were feeling; yes there was a definite physical attraction, still, it was more than that. Kate was drawn to Ben's rock solid protective nature and gentlemanly manners, and Ben to Kate's vulnerability and need for security.

"What if we start from the beginning, as if we had never met," Ben suggested.

Kate nodded in agreement.

"Good evening, ma'am. My name is Ben Cartwright. I am very pleased to meet you", introducing himself in his rich, resonate voice and flashing his wonderful smile.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Katherine McElroy. I am very pleased to meet you, as well," said Kate, her lovely green eyes sparkling.

And so they began anew. Ben asked Kate how she and John had made it to this particular spot in Nevada. It happened that they both had grown up on neighboring farms in Indiana. They had fallen in love as teenagers and married quite young. She and John had built a house on her family's property and were helping to run the farm. After a few years, John was feeling a little crowded as more people moved into the area from the east. So they decided to go west and try their hand at cattle ranching. They bought this ranch two years ago. The trouble with Breckenridge began shortly after they were up and running, and Ben was very familiar with the rest of the story.

"I don't mean to pry, but you never had children?", Ben asked gently.

"We had a son the year after we married, but he died from "The Fever". I was never able to have any more children," said Kate with a twinge sadness.

"I'm very sorry", wishing he had not brought up the subject.

Kate brightened, "So how about you?" How did you become the owner of the famous Ponderosa?"

Given his added years and many life experiences, Ben did not wish to overwhelm her; so he tried to keep things brief. He told her he had been a young seaman and married the sweetheart of his youth. Sadly she had died from complications of the birth of their only son, Adam. He related how his dream had been to go west. After four years of traveling and working odd jobs, Ben and Adam ended up in a small Illinois town where he met his second wife, Inger. They continued west and shortly after their second son Eric was born, Inger died in an indian attack. Ben had planned to go all the way to California, but when he and the boys saw the land around Lake Tahoe, Ben knew it was the place he wanted to settle.

"It's beautiful", Ben added. "I hope to show it to you some time."

The rest he said was just lots of hard work and time. He then told Kate that he met his third wife, Marie, on a fur trading trip to New Orleans and that she had given him his third son, Joseph. Unfortunately, she died in a freak riding accident when Joe was just a small child.

"On a happy note I recently adopted a young man of fifteen named, Jamie, who lost his father and mother several years ago. He is a fine boy. So I can't say I've been alone, but I've had very lonely times.", Ben confessed.

Kate nodded. He truly did understand loneliness and loss. Even still, Ben had a zest for life that was contagious.

"It's getting late; I've kept you up much too late. Let me help you clean up a bit and then I will let you get some sleep", said a slightly embarrassed Ben.

After the table was cleared, Ben stepped near Kate, tenderly touched her cheek, reached for her hand, gently kissed it and whispered, "Thank you for a wonderful evening. Goodnight, Kate."

Then he turned and went out the door leaving Kate holding the hand he had kissed to her cheek while a contented sigh escaped her lips.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Clean

The next morning Ben and Hank went into Sparks. Hank was looking for a least three men willing to work as ranch hands. Ben went to the telegraph office to send some wires to his cattleman contacts. Hank went to the saloon and announced he was looking for some ranch hands and that anyone who was interested could meet him at the corner table. It was slim pickings in Sparks. Only two men bothered to stop at Hank's table, a young freckled redhead that went by the name of Cam Evans and a good looking blond named Finney Flannigan. Neither had much experience. Just before riding back to the ranch, Hank introduced the new hands to Ben. Having seen many ranch hands through the years, Ben was not convinced these two would last long, but of greater concern to him was Finney's attitude. He had a big head and was disrespectful. Ben told Hank to keep an eye on Finney because he looked like trouble. He hoped that the other hands would help take care of his attitude problem.

It was mid-afternoon when Ben, Hank, and others got back to the ranch. The Ponderosa hands were making good progress on the bunk house. With plenty yet to do, Ben suggested pairing the new hands with Smokey and Gypsum, two of his most experienced hands. With nothing else pressing, Ben took off his vest and joined in the construction.

Having not seen Ben since the previous evening, Kate wanted to make sure he was planning to come for supper. So, she went out to the construction to see if Hank had seen him. Kate was surprised to see Ben working side by side with the ranch hands. Hank noticed her come up and walked to find out what she needed. Kate told him that she wanted to speak to Ben.

"Mr. Cartwright, Miz Mac would like a word with you", Hank called over the pounding of nails and sawing.

Ben turned and looked at Kate and began to walk toward her. The sight of Ben nearly took her breath away. Sweaty from working hard in the heat of day, his shirt unbuttoned to his belt. Kate did not realize she was staring until a slightly self-conscious Ben buttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"It's pretty warm today", leading her away from the noise.

He made sure they were turned away from the men so they could speak freely.

Kate blushed. "Uh…I just wanted to make sure you were coming for supper."

"I wouldn't miss it. I promise not to look like this when I show up. A clean shirt is definitely in order", Ben chuckled.

Kate smiled. "I'll see you later."

"You could come to supper just as you are, but I probably wouldn't be to able keep my mind on the meal", she said to herself.

Finney was all eyes when Kate showed up.

"So that's the boss lady. She sure is pretty", Finney said to Smokey. "What's she doing with that old bull? He's been out to pasture a long time."

"That 'old bull' could probly whoop your sorry tail iffin he had a mind to. Sides, it ain't your bizness. Best get back to work", said Smokey with authority.

"I just may make it my bizness", Finney muttered.

Ben did show up for supper in a clean shirt. After the meal, they took their coffee and sat on the porch to enjoy the night air.

"Thank you for another delicious meal", said Ben.

"You are very welcome. You know, Ben, you have not told me how you ended up here at the ranch in the first place. And I get the impression that you knew Cactus before you came here."

"Kate you can trust that I would not have changed my coming here for anything in the world, but how I ended up here and the part about knowing Cactus are a bit embarrassing. I'm not sure you would understand being so much younger and a woman.

Kate cocked her head and gave Ben that "I'm waiting" look. "You are not getting off that easily. You may be older, but I was married for eighteen years; so I do know something about men."

"Yes, well, I suppose that's true." Ben paused. "Well, as far as Cactus is concerned, he used to work for me, and in a fit of anger I left him go. It was over something silly and it never should have happened."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Well that was the easy part." He took a deep breath. "Uh…well..I guess it's like this. I have worked hard my whole life ...and built a successful ranch. I have three fine, hard working sons and another who is well on his way…..and…..and…"

Kate reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "And maybe they don't need you as much as they used to. And a man who doesn't feel useful doesn't feel much like a man."

Ben just hung his head and nodded. It was comforting to know that she understood, even if he did still feel foolish.

Placing his hand over hers, "Thank you."

Then he proceeded to tell Kate the entire story about how he came to her ranch.

After he finished, "It may sound silly, but I would do it all again just to be with you."

Kate looked into his eyes, "The reason doesn't matter; I'm just thankful you are here."

Then she leaned over and tenderly kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8 In the Garden

Early the next morning, Kate went out to her garden behind the house to pick vegetables before the day got too warm. There were carrots, squash, beans, and turnips ready for picking. Ben now had a standing invitation for supper, and she was planning what she would prepare for this evening.

With the bunk house complete, Ben and Cactus took half of the hands to work on fencing, and Hank supervised the others making repairs on the barn. Finney remained at the barn working with Smokey. Not long after the men started working Finney headed toward a stand of bushes not far from the barn. Assuming that Finney needed to relieve himself, Smokey didn't ask any questions. But Finney had something else on his mind. Rounding the backside of the bushes he could see Kate working in the garden. When he was sure he would not be spotted, Finney took off at a fast clip toward her. Kate did not hear him coming until she heard the click of gate latch.

She looked up, "Can I help you..it's Finney, right?"

"You sure can", Finney leering at her.

Kate's skin crawled. Just as she was about to scream, Finney grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You need some real man lovin'', hissing in her ear and smearing a sloppy kiss on her neck.

"That old man can't keep a women like you happy. But just in case you have a mind to tell him about our little meeting here, just know that he could have a little accident if you don't keep quiet. Understand?"

Kate nodded, eyes filled with fear.

"That's good, pretty lady. Now I'm going to turn you loose, and you're not going to make a sound, right?", Finney pressed against her.

Kate shook her head. So Finney released her and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I'll see you later tonight", and he ran back toward the barn.

Kate was shaking and felt sick to her stomach. She grabbed her basket of vegetables and ran toward the house stopping at the pump. She pumped hard and when the water came, she scrubbed her face and neck hoping to wash him off of her body.

Sitting down on the back step, covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"What should I do?", her mind going in circles.

Finney finally showed up back at the barn.

"That sure took long enough", Smokey commented.

"You gotta do whatcha gotta do", Finney grinned.

Hank and Cactus were beginning to feel out of place at the evening meals; so they took their supper with the hands. Answering to Ben's knock at the door, Kate was freshly dressed with her beautiful hair pulled back and tied with a ribbon. She had tried to rid herself of the dirty feeling from her encounter with Finney; still, it did not change how she felt on the inside.

Ben greeted her with, "Mmm, something smells wonderful!"

"Thanks", she offered quickly, but without her usual warm smile.

Ben sensed something was amiss, but did not want to pry. Kate served the meal, which Ben enjoyed immensely, to very little conversation.

"You are spoiling me terribly", placing his hand on her arm.

Kate flinched.

"Kate, something is wrong. I thought so when I walked in, but now I'm sure. Please, tell me so I can help."

Kate shook her head.

"Please Kate. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

She sighed heavily and there was a catch in her voice, "That new hand...Finney.…"

"Yes, what about him?…...Did he do something to you Kate?", his voice growing louder.

Kate nodded and Ben jumped up and ran toward the door.

"Wait Ben! Finney said he would make sure you'd have an accident if I told you."

"He's going to get something and it will be no accident!", shouting as he stormed out the door.

Ben just about took the bunk house door off the hinges. The hands were sitting around playing cards and looked up in surprise.

He spotted Finney, hitting him full force before he knew what was coming. Then Ben pulled him up by his shirt collar and hammered him again.

Cactus and Smokey restrained Ben, who struggled against them, and two other hands pulled Finney up off the floor.

"Hank, I don't want to see this vermin around here ever again! Get him out of here!", Ben bellowed.

Hank and some others took Finney and tied him up in the barn for the night.

Ben forcefully pulled himself away from Cactus who asked, "Miz Mac ok?"

"She'd better be or Finney Flannigan will wish he'd never been born!", said a seething Ben as he pushed his way out of the bunk house.

He ran back to the house and found Kate sitting at the table crying. Ben knelt and gently called her name. She turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'm here. He won't bother you anymore."

After Kate had calmed down, Ben asked, "Kate...he didn't...did he?"

She just shook her head, not wanting to give the details. Ben sighed with relief.

"He's tied up in the barn, and someone will keep watch tonight. And I will personally see that he is taken to the sheriff in the morning, so he can't hurt you again."

Quieting himself, "Will you be alright by yourself? I don't care what the others think. If you need me to stay, I will."

She pulled back, but still holding onto his arms, "I want you to stay, but you can't. It would be too difficult for both of us. As long as I know that he can't get to me, I'll be ok."

Ben knew she was right. They were growing very close, and he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he cared.

"But... will you stay with me for a little while?"

Ben kissed her temple and nestled her head against his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9 Road to Reno

The following morning Ben asked Cactus to go with him into Sparks. By no means was Ben afraid of Finney, it was just added insurance. Ben was still frustrated with Hank about the incident, but he also knew that Hank felt horrible about it.

"Get him fed and ready to go. I want to leave soon. And, Hank…she's not hurt…just frightened", Ben said trying to relieve some of the anxiety.

Hank nodded.

Ben and Cactus were standing by their horses when Hank brought Finney out of the barn with his hands tied.

"I can't ride like this", he complained.

"You will ride like that or strapped across the saddle. Your choice", Ben stated in no uncertain terms.

Finney muttered something foul. Hank helped him up on his horse and handed Cactus the reins.

Ben did not notice Kate standing on the porch as they rode out. She was a mix of relief and concern.

"Please be careful, Ben", she whispered.

The trip to Sparks was uneventful. Finney did a lot of grumbling, but made no attempt to escape. Ben opened the door to the sheriff's office and thrust Finney inside. Sheriff Sherman Taylor was sitting at his desk picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Sheriff Taylor, I have a prisoner for you", said Ben with authority.

"Another one? You've already filled my jail full up", Taylor complained. "What's the charge?"

"Assaulting Katherine Mc Elroy and threatening me with bodily harm", Ben reported.

"Miz Mac? Is she hurt?", asked the sheriff.

"No, just very frightened", Ben replied.

"Are ya hurt?" Taylor followed.

"No!", Ben growled.

"Mr. Cartwright, I don't know what things are like where you come from, but around here if nobody's hurt, we don't worry bout it", the sheriff explained.

"Are you trying to tell me that a man can force himself on a woman and threaten to do serious physical harm to someone else, and you don't lock them up?", Ben asked in disbelief.

Taylor replied, "Iffin nobody's been hurt, then that's pretty much it. Sides I ain't got no room for him."

Finney snickered. Ben glared at him and pushed him roughly into an empty chair.

"Can't you take him to Reno?", Ben continued to press.

"Ain't got a deputy", countered Taylor.

"Then deputize somebody!", Ben bellowed.

The sheriff continued with his excuses, "Ain't got the money to pay to him."

"I'll give you twenty dollars. Just hire yourself a deputy and get this criminal to Reno!", Ben roared.

"Alright, alright. Just simmer down, Mr. Cartwright", Taylor said trying to appease. "No need to get yourself in a lather."

Ben shoved twenty dollars at Sheriff Taylor and turned to leave.

"Well here's a piece of good news, Mr. Cartwright. Judge Franklin should be here in three days. Just got the wire today."

"Finally. I'll be ready to testify", said a slightly calmer Ben.

After sending a telegram to his boys updating them on the progress at the Mc Elroy ranch, Ben and Cactus had a beer at the saloon, and left Sparks.

Sheriff Taylor hired a man named Sam Carter to take Finney to Reno. Sam was trustworthy and Taylor felt he was up to the job. With plenty of daylight left, preparations were made for them to leave for Reno.

Not too far from Sparks, Finney complained to Sam, "Man, I gotta pee."

"We just got on the road. You can wait a while", Sam replied slowing his horse.

This allowed Finney to come up beside Carter. Bracing himself with the saddle horn, Finney kicked Sam with all his might. It was just enough to throw him out of the saddle and spook his horse. Finney kicked his horse and took off. Sam did not recover quickly enough to get off a good shot; so Finney escaped into the brush. An exasperated Sam Carter took off on foot after his horse.

Finney was riding as hard as he could just hanging onto the saddle horn. When he thought he had put enough distance between himself and Carter, Finney grabbed the horse' mane and yelled "Whoa" several times. Eventually his horse came to a stop. He worked the ropes with his teeth to no avail. Finney dismounted and looked around on the ground for a sharp stick. Finding a substantial one with a sharp end, he sat down and placed the stick between his knees. He worked at the knot with the point of the stick. His wrists were getting raw, but his persistence paid off. The knot loosened to the point that he could finish the job with his teeth.

"Good! Now I've just got to find me a gun!"

Finney got back on the horse and rode at an angle that would eventually take him to the road that went toward the Mc Elroy ranch. When he reached the road, he turned the horse in the direction of the ranch. Finney could just bearly make out the outline of someone riding toward him; so he hatched a scheme. He rode a little farther, got off his horse and led it to the side of the road. When he was sure that the oncoming rider could see what he was doing, Finney lifted the left front leg of his horse as if he was inspecting it for a problem.

As the rider neared he waved him over, "Hey mister. Are you good with horses. I think there is something wrong with this horse' hoof", Finney lied.

"Sure, I can have a look", the unsuspecting rider responded.

The man dismounted and walked toward Finney.

When he bent over to look at the horse' leg, Finney grabbed his side arm and said, "Look, mister, I don't want any trouble. I just need your pistol and rifle."

The man held up his hands, "Take whatever you want, just don't shoot me."

Finney grabbed the rifle, got on his horse and rode fast, leaving the man standing in the middle of the road.


	10. Chapter 10 The Return

It took Sam Carter about an hour to find his horse and another half hour of hard riding to get back to Sparks. He immediately went to find Sheriff Taylor and told him what had happened.

Taylor swore and said, "Carter, I trusted you to do this job. Cartwright's gonna have my hide. Get yourself a fresh horse and ride out to the McElroy ranch pronto, and warn them that Finney is on the loose."

Carter went to the livery and picked up a another horse. He rode hard knowing it was about an hour ride to the ranch and it would soon be dark.

At dusk Ben and Kate were sitting together on the porch drinking their coffee after supper. He had slipped his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into his neck helping him to drink in the sweet fragrance of her beautiful auburn hair.

Ben kissed the top of Kate's head.

"You don't know how relieved I was to see you ride back in this afternoon", Kate confessed.

"You missed me that much?", Ben teased.

"Seriously, Ben, I was worried about you. In fact, I just can't seem to shake feeling that this business with Finney isn't over."

"Finney should be locked up tight in Reno by now", Ben replied reassuringly.

He really did not want to discuss Finney right now, just savor these wonderful moments together. Kate did not say anymore about it, but even the nearness of Ben did not calm her fears. Full from Kate's good cooking and so relaxed and comfortable with her in his arms, Ben was on the verge of sleep.

Kate jumped when she heard the sound of a pistol being cocked; her movement roused Ben.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight. Grandpa and his gal", said Finney dripping with sarcasm.

Ben jumped up putting himself between Finney and Kate.

"Just relax, old man. Don't do anything stupid or you just might end up dead."

"I won't let you touch her. You will have to kill me!", Ben said in a very loud, commanding voice, hoping to raise somebody from the bunk house.

Kate screamed, "Ben, no!"

"Shut up, you two", Finney hissed.

"You can't fire that pistol without bringing everyone out of the bunk house. Then you'll be dead, because you'll either be shot down or they will catch you and this time you'll hang", Ben yelled.

The sound of someone riding in fast could be heard. The rider yelled "hello…hello…anybody around…hello."

When Finney turned toward the shouting, Ben lunged at him, but Finney turned back in time to fire off a shot hitting Ben in the shoulder and he went down hard. Kate screamed and ran to Ben. Upon hearing the shot, Carter, who had just ridden in, and the men from the bunk house converged on the porch. With his gun drawn, Carter shouted at Finney to drop the gun. Realizing that there was no hope of escape, Finney dropped the gun.

Hank ran up, "Miz Mac are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Ben's been shot", Kate cried out full of concern.

Carter and Hank took care of Finney while Cactus and some of the hands helped to get Ben into the house and on to Kate's bed. Ben groaned in pain.

"Oh Ben, are you alright?" Kate asked carefully moving some of his silver hair off his forehead.

"It's my shoulder, but I think I'll be ok", Ben managed to get out.

Kate gently unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away from his chest to get a better look at the wound in his right shoulder. The wound was bleeding heavily because Ben had been hit at close range.

"I'm going to get some towels and water to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. Would you fellas get his vest off and his arm out of his shirt, please. I'll be right back."

Ben managed a weak smile, "Thanks."

Kate returned quickly and began cleaning the wound and putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She tenderly placed a cloth on Ben's forehead. It was difficult to see him suffering, still his large chest thickly covered with hair was distracting. Even in his fifties, Ben was a man that could hold a woman's attention.

"That bullet is going to have to come out, but the nearest doctor is in Reno", said Kate with concern.

"I've taken out a lot of bullets over the years; even have a few tools to do it. It's up to you, Mr. Cartwright. I'll have a go at it, if you want?", asked Cactus.

The thought of going all the way to Reno was unbearable to Ben in his current condition.

Ben nodded, "See what you can do."

"Miz Mac, I'll need plenty of hot water and all your lamps. I'll be back shortly. Oh, and start giving him some whiskey; as much as he'll drink."

Cactus returned, placed the instruments in some whiskey to sterilize them and washed up. With three men holding lamps, two holding on to Ben to keep him from moving, and Kate sponging away the blood, Cactus probed the wound. He located the bullet after a few minutes and removed it with a forceps. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kate gave Cactus a grateful look, then she finished by cleaning up the wound and applying a bandage. Ben was resting comfortably for the moment.

"Thanks for all your help, fellas", Kate told the men.

"I can spell you in a couple of hours if you'd like, Miz Mac", offered Cactus.

"Thanks, Cactus, but I'll be fine", she replied.

All the men left; so Kate pulled her rocker close to the bed. She took the cloth from Ben's head, rinsed and replaced it. Then she placed her hand over Ben's and looked at him lying there.

"You know you scared me to death, you big, brave, handsome man...You've made me fall in love with you...I just could'nt bear the thought of losing you now", tears welling in her eyes.

Ben let out a slight moan, moved a little and said slowly, "I heard that."

There was just a hint of a smile on his lips. Kate let out the breath that she did not realize she was holding, leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11 Righting the Wrong

The sun came streaming through the window of the bedroom. Kate stirred in the rocker; she had dozed off and on, checking on Ben throughout the night. He had slept reasonably well given his wound. Kate reached over and placed her hand on his forehead. She was pleased that Ben did not feel hot. That was a good sign. His eyes fluttered open at her touch.

Kate teased, "Good morning, Mr. Brown. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I've felt better, but all things considered, not too bad. Waking up to your smile definitely makes me feel better", Ben replied reaching for her hand. "I can tell that you have taken very good care of me", kissing her hand.

"How is it this man can stir my emotions even lying there injured", Kate thought.

Ben began to stroke her arm.

"You really need to thank Cactus for getting that bullet out", she deferred.

As if not listening, Ben continued to run his hand up and down her hand and arm, "You have lovely hands", he said kissing her hand again.

Kate was tingling with sensation. Then he shifted his position slightly and let out a loud groan.

"See now, you had better behave", Kate giggled.

"Not likely", Ben said with an ornery grin.

"You need some nourishment to get you back on your feet. I'll go make us some breakfast."

"A kiss would be a good place to start", pulling her toward him.

"You are impossible!", said Kate pulling back, but she happily gave in, and kissed his lips.

"I can feel my strength returning already", Ben said with a low chuckle.

Meanwhile, Sam Carter was getting ready to take Finney, who had spent another night tied up in the barn, back to Sparks.

Hank came up and spoke, "I'll be going with you. This varmint is going to get locked up in jail even if I have to stand guard over him myself. I won't allow him to bother Miz Mac or Mr. Cartwright anymore. Sides I need to send a telegram to Mr. Cartwright's family to let them know he's ok."

Carter frowned, but nodded in agreement. They loaded Finney on a horse and the three of them left for town.

Once they reached Sparks, Sam and Hank did not find it too surprising that Sheriff Taylor suddenly had room for Finney in his jail.

At the ranch, Cactus stopped at the house to check on Ben.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, I must a done a pretty good job for you. Course I'm sure having a pretty lady to look after you don't hurt none", he said with a smile.

Ben gave him a knowing look and nodded, but then softened and said, "Thanks, I am truly grateful to you for patching me up."

"No problem. Do you think you'll be ready for the trial in two days?"

Kate looked at Ben with shock, "You won't be up to traveling in two days."

"I will testify against Breckenridge even if it requires the boys carrying me in on a stretcher", Ben replied adamantly.

"You are a stubborn man!", said Kate with exasperation.

"I know, just ask Cactus", Ben laughed and then winced in pain.

True to his word, two days later, Ben was in the back of the buckboard on his way to Sparks. The ranch hands had tried to make him as comfortable as possible putting down some hay and plenty of blankets. Cactus and Kate were on the seat; Cactus kept a sharp eye on the road trying to avoid any unnecessary bumps and Kate kept her eyes on Ben. It was in no way an easy ride, but he was going to have his say in court no matter what. Hank followed them on his horse.

The town was bustling when they arrived. All the residents from Sparks and the surrounding area were there for the show. Everyone wanted to see Breckenridge get his comeuppance. The saloon had been cleaned and chairs set up in rows. There was a sign hanging outside that said "No drinks served. Court in session."

Cactus and Hank helped Ben out of the buckboard. Kate took his left arm and together the four entered the saloon; all eyes turned toward them making Kate nervous. There were several empty seats in the front; so they all went forward and took a seat. Soon Breckenridge and his four cronies were brought in by the Sheriff. A man in a nice suit who was the acting bailiff told everyone to rise.

"Cartwright versus Breckenridge the honorable Hiram P Franklin presiding", the bailiff announced.

Judge Franklin walked in and asked everyone to be seated. In his opening remarks the judge mentioned that he required absolute order in his courtroom, and anyone who did not comply would be escorted out. Today was a preliminary hearing to determine if there was just cause to hold Breckenridge over for trial.

"Now I would like to call Mr. Benjamin Cartwright to the stand", Judge Franklin stated.

Ben went forward, the bailiff held out a Bible such that Ben could place his hand on it even with his arm in a sling. He was sworn in and seated in a chair beside the judge.

"Mr. Cartwright, I do want to thank you for appearing today as we can obviously see you are still recovering from an injury. Now please state the charges you are bringing against Mr. Breckenridge and give your statement."

"Thank you, Judge Franklin. The charges I wish to file are fraud, misrepresentation, cattle rustling, destruction of property, and assault with the intent of serious bodily harm."

"That is an extensive list of charges. Are you able to give substantive evidence to each?", asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor, I am, and I have three other witnesses that can corroborate my statement."

"Very well, then, please begin your statement."

And so Ben testified how Breckenridge was hired to manage a newly purchased section of the Ponderosa. Unbeknownst to Ben, Breckenridge and his hired hands had burned buildings, torn down fences, and stolen cattle from neighboring ranches putting those ranchers in such difficult financial straits that they agreed to sell out to him for unreasonably low prices. All this was done in the name of Ben Cartwright and the Ponderosa. When John Mc Elroy confronted Breckenridge about these types of things happening on his ranch, he was severely beaten and eventually died. Ben stated that he planned to make full restitution to the local ranchers who were cheated out of their property. Because of this, Ben requested that Judge Franklin waive the standard penalty of hanging for cattle rustling for the accused, and Franklin agreed to these terms.

Judge Franklin called Hank and Cactus to give their statements, and lastly he called Kate to the stand.

"Mrs. Mc Elroy, I know this will be difficult for you, but I need to hear how you were wronged by Mr. Breckenridge."

"Yes, your honor. We moved onto our ranch two years ago and it took us about a year to get up and running. Shortly after we purchased our herd, my husband began to notice that our fences were frequently down. At first we only lost a steer or two, but then we lost then in tens. John, my husband, had heard the stories from neighbors about Breckenridge; so John rode over to see him. Mr. Breckenridge told John that he had better stop spreading lies and the only time he wanted to see him again was when he was ready to sell his ranch. Then Breckenridge' men beat him nearly to death. I found John on the side of the road. He had tried to ride home and he had fallen off his horse. I nursed him for about a month, but his injuries were too bad and he died."

Kate hung her head and dabbed her eyes with a hanky.

"And I hear Cartwright's going to take care of that, too", shouted one of Breckenridge men.

"Order, I will have order!", Judge Franklin commanded.

The gallery snickered. Ben looked at Kate. He did not want to see her further embarrassed.

"Sheriff, remove that man back to jail", ordered the judge.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mc Elroy. You may step down. After hearing the charges and statements, I hearby order Cass Breckenridge, Harley Jones, Jim Stram, Mike Lang, and Pete Nance held over for trial. This court is adjourned until ten am tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12 The Trials

The trial the following day began with the selection of jurors, which meant several names were thrown into a hat, and six were drawn out. Judge Franklin handled the questioning with no lawyers to prosecute or defend. Ben, Cactus, Hank, and Kate gave their testimonies once again. Then the judge called Cass Breckenridge to the stand. He denied doing anything illegal saying that the local ranchers needed out from under their debt and he was just happy to help them out. Franklin decided to try a different approach. He questioned the youngest of four other men on trial, assuming he had the most to lose. It only took a couple of questions until Pete Nance caved.

"Look judge, I don't want to go to prison. Everything Cartwright and the others said about Cass is true", Nance confessed.

Cass Breckenridge was seething, There was a lot of whispering in the gallery.

"You're a liar, Nance!", Cass shouted.

"That will be enough Mr. Breckenridge. One more outburst and you will be removed from this court.

And then Judge Franklin turned to the crowd and said "I will have order in this court. You will be quiet, or you will be removed."

"Thank you, Mr. Nance. I will take this into consideration when passing sentence."

So naturally Jones, Lang, and Stram, also turned on their boss when given the opportunity. None of them were willing to suffer any more of the consequences of being associated with Cass Breckenridge.

Judge Franklin sent the jury out for deliberation and stated that court would reconvene in thirty minutes. He was reasonably certain it would not take long for the jury to come to a verdict.

Thirty minutes later the bailiff called the jury back in.

'How do you find the defendants", the judge asked.

"We find Cass Breckenridge guilty of all charges brought against him. We find Jones, Lang, Nance, and Stram guilty of cattle rustling, destruction of property, and assault", the lead juror responded.

"Thank you gentleman of the jury. I will now pronounce the sentences. The defendants will rise. I want to make this clear. Were it not for Mr. Cartwright's wilingness to make restitution to the injured parties, all five defendants would be hanged. Technically speaking the five of you owe your lives to him. Therefore Harley Jones, Pete Nance, Mike Lang, and Jim Stram, I have taken into consideration your testimonies, and I hereby sentence each of you to two years in the Nevada State prison with your terms to begin immediately.

Cass Breckenridge I hereby sentence you to fifteen years in the Nevada State prison with your term to begin immediately. Sheriff you may remove the prisoners back to the jail. This case is dismissed."

Judge Franklin called the bailiff over and spoke briefly with him.

Then the bailiff announced,"The case of Cartwright versus Flannigan will began at one pm this afternoon. It will be a closed session; only the parties involved and pertinent witnesses will be present."

Ben looked at Kate and put his good arm around her, "Thankfully, this will all be over this afternoon."

Kate just nodded.

At one o'clock they returned to the saloon. The foursome had finally managed to get a sandwich at the overrun cafe and were ready to get this business over and done. Sheriff Taylor brought Finney Flannigan in from the jail. Finney smirked at Ben.

Ben scowled and thought, 'This kid has no shame. He still has a 'chessie cat' grin on his face after two days in jail."

Present at the trial were Ben, Kate, Cactus, Hank, Sheriff Taylor, Sam Carter, Finney, the bailiff, and Judge Franklin.

"All rise for the honorable Hiram P Franklin", the bailiff announced.

The sheriff jerked Finney to his feet when he hesitated to get up.

"Please be seated", said the judge. "Even though this is a small group, the same rules apply. I will tolerate no outbursts or disruptions in these proceedings. Now I see that the charges against one Finney Flannigan are the of molesting a woman, assault with a deadly weapon, and escape from custody. Is that correct, Sheriff Taylor?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well, Mr. Cartwright, will you please give your statement", Judge Franklin requested.

Ben came forward and was sworn in. He explained that Finney was hired about a week ago as a ranch hand for the McElroy ranch. On Finney's second day at the ranch, Ben found Mrs. McElroy very upset. She said the Flannigan had forced his affections on her while she was working in her garden and told her that he would make sure Ben had an accident if she informed anyone about their encounter. Ben then related how he had brought Finney to the sheriff, but he had escaped from Sam Carter on the way to Reno. Later, Finney came back to the ranch and threatened he and Mrs. McElroy and shot Ben in the shoulder.

The judge then asked Kate for her statement.

"Mrs. McElroy, I understand the sensitive nature of your statement, therefore I will hear it in the other room", said Franklin offering her some privacy.

"Thank you, Judge Franklin."

Ben reached over and gently squeezed her arm.

Kate followed Judge Franklin into a side room.

"Please be seated Mrs. McElroy. You may begin whenever you are ready."

Keeping her eyes fixed on the judge, Kate related how she had been working in her garden when Flannigan surprised her.

"He came up and grabbed me, covered by mouth with his hand, and kissed my neck.

Kate stopped, as the scene replayed in her mind. Gathering her composure, she continued.

"He threatened to harm Mr. Cartwright if I told anyone about his advances. Then he kissed me on the mouth."

Kate hung her head and then looked back up, "Your honor, I had done nothing that would have given Mr. Flannigan the idea that I had any interest in him whatsoever. The following evening, Mr. Cartwright and I were talking on the front porch when Mr. Flannigan showed up with a pistol and threatened both of us. Fortunately, Mr. Carter came riding in but Mr. Cartwright was shot in the shoulder while trying to get Flannigan's gun."

"Thank you, Mrs. McElroy. I know that was very unpleasant and I truly admire your fortitude."

"Shall we go back into the main room", the judge motioned toward the door.

Ben reached for her hand as Kate returned to her seat and continued to hold it during the remainder of the trial.

The judge then called the sheriff, Carter, Cactus, and Hank. Noting that their statements were in total support of Ben and Kate's, Judge Franklin was ready to pronounce sentence.

"Finney Flannigan, please rise."

Again sheriff had to drag Finney out of his seat.

"Mr. Flannigan I find you guilty of all charges and hereby sentence you to eighteen months in the Nevada State prison", Judge Franklin announced. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Finney hung his head, "Nah, guess not."

It was the first he had shown any kind of remorse for his actions.

"I truly hope, since you are so young, that after eighteen months in prison you will have greater respect for women and for the law. Sheriff Taylor you may take the prisoner back to jail. This case is dismissed", said the judge with authority.

The men shook hands, then Ben turned to Kate with a tired smile, "Let's get some dinner and get you home."


	13. Chapter 13 Healing

It was getting dark by the time they returned to the ranch. Cactus helped Kate down from the seat and Hank gave Ben a hand getting off the buckboard. Ben and Kate walked slowly toward the house. It had been a very long day, emotionally draining for Kate and very physically taxing for Ben. Still, it was a relief to be done with Cass Breckenridge and Finney Flannigan; freedom that Kate had not felt in a very long time.

"I'll put on some coffee and then tend to your dressing", Kate said mustering some energy.

Once inside Ben watched Kate moving around the kitchen. He was drinking in her every movement, her curves and swells. Though painful and tired, Kate had his juices flowing. Ben cautiously removed his arm from the sling and lifted it over his head. He pulled his shirttails from this pants, struggling with the buttons on his shirt as she set the ointment and clean bandage on the table.

Kate noticed, "Here let me help you with those", not realizing until her fingers touched the first button how she would react to being so close to Ben this way tonight. He was intoxicating. Opening his shirt, she desperately fought the urge to run her fingers through the hair on his chest; so Kate went around behind him and helped Ben shrug off his vest and shirt.

"Sit down so I can work on your shoulder", Kate said with barely enough breath to speak, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

Ben closed his eyes as she carefully removed the old dressing; not from pain, but because the nearness of her was driving him mad. Kate cleaned his wound, which was healing nicely, gently applied some herbal salve, and covered it with a clean bandage. She noticed his muscles were taut and assumed it was from pain and fatigue, but it was actually Ben trying to keep his desires in check.

"Dare I ask?", Kate wondered. She decided to risk it. "Would you like for me to massage your neck?"

Ben hesitated, knowing he should say no, but with his eyes still closed, "That would be marvelous."

Kate went around behind him, reached toward his neck, stopped and pulled back as if reconsidering, and then gently placed her finger tips on his strong neck muscles.

Ben flinched, jumpy with anticipation.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, no. Please go on."

Kate could feel him relaxing as she carefully worked his neck and shoulders. She took in the muscle definition on his back; these past few weeks of physical work had been good for Ben, wanting to extend her reach beyond his shoulders.

Ben's body was tingling; her touch overwhelming his senses. A slight moan escaped his lips. And when he could take no more, he reached up behind him for her hand and brought Kate around in front of him.

"I've got to go now...if I don't...I won't be able to leave", he said with jagged breaths.

Kate nodded. She knew he was right. Ben was sparing her from the bunk house gossip were he not in his bunk tomorrow morning, and that made her love him all the more. She helped him with his shirt and Ben grabbed his vest and sling. Knowing he could not allow himself to kiss her, Ben stroked her cheek and permitted Kate to see for a few moments the desire that was burning in his eyes. Then he left.

Kate was warm all over, her eyes glowing with love. After John died, she had been afraid to even hope she might find love again. This was like a dream come true. Kate touched her cheek, still feeling his hand on her skin. But it was his eyes; they penetrated into her soul. Every woman dreams of having a man look at her that way.

Cactus was the only one still awake when Ben entered the bunk house. He was sitting in the corner whittling.

"How's that shoulder?"

"It's doing well. Kate got me all fixed up."

"I'm sure she did", Cactus jibed with the faintest smile creeping on his lips.

But neither Cactus' inference nor the pain of getting out of his shirt and pants could spoil Ben's reverie. He could still feel Kate's hands on his body.

"I need you, Kate."


	14. Chapter 14 Reparations Complete

Over the next few days Ben visited the previous owners of the ranches that Breckenridge had swindled. Ben was overseeing Breckenridge' bank account, making sure the ranchers were properly compensated for their land and cattle. Never again would he allow someone who worked for him so much free rein without first proving his trustworthiness. Ben's reputation had taken a serious beating; it was much more difficult undoing the damage than it would have been had he stayed on top of things from the beginning.

Despite everything that had happened, the repairs on the ranch were almost complete. Taking a look around the homestead, one saw some new siding, fresh paint, straight fence posts, and a few new pieces of equipment. It was a place you could be proud to own. Tomorrow the Ponderosa hands would pack up and head for home. Ben thanked them for their hard work. Even though no one had complained, he knew they were ready to get back to the main ranch and their regular routines. And a night in Virginia City was definitely in order. For their last night Kate and the hired cook were working together to put on a big celebration spread for the hands. A steer was slaughtered and slow-roasted on a spit. Kate was making lots of mashed potatoes, green beans and corn of the cob, and baking berry and apple pies.

She was glad to stay busy because it helped to keep her mind off the fact that Ben had said nothing about what was going to happen with the two of them after tomorrow. Kate was sure Ben loved her, and she knew she loved him, still it concerned her. He was already part of her everyday life. Surely he would not just leave. And then what if he did ask her to marry him? What would happen to the ranch? Other than the cattle that would be coming soon, it looked like the place she and John had always wanted it to be. Marrying Ben would mean leaving it behind. That thought left her with sadness in her heart. She had invested so much of herself here.

Ben was feeling a bit nervous today and actually avoided spending time with Kate. Over the years following Marie's death, he had allowed himself to fall in love with several other women only to be left heartbroken. He was not sure he could bear it if Kate refused his proposal. He knew she loved him; he had heard her say the words. But, he also knew that sometimes love was not enough. Others had said they loved him and still were not willing to marry him. This left him uneasy. His heart longed to have a woman in his life again, the feelings of gentleness, warmth, and comfort that a woman brought. Regardless of his reservations, Ben knew he would lay his heart out once again for the woman he loved, praying to God that she would return his love and be his wife.

The grand feast had them all in high spirits. Everyone ate their fill and then relaxed around a large bonfire. Kate enjoyed listening to the hands tell stories and sing songs with only an occasional, "sorry, Miz Mac", when something was inappropriate for her ears. The moon was rising and the sky was full of bright stars which made Ben even happier. He had something burning a hole in his vest pocket that he needed to be dealt with.

"Would you like to take a little walk", Ben said nodding toward the grove of trees near the house.

"That would nice", Kate replied.

It was time for her to leave the party anyway so that the men could truly cut loose and enjoy themselves. She noticed their laughter became more raucous after she and Ben stepped away. He reached for her hand, and together they walked toward the trees. Eventually they stopped under a large fir; Kate leaned against it and looked up into the night sky. Ben kept his eyes focused on her and her auburn hair that was aglow in the moonlight.

"Beautiful moon", she said.

"Yes, you are very beautiful", Ben whispered in her ear.

She turned toward him and their lips came together in a tender kiss. Kate moved her arms around his neck running her fingers through his silver hair as Ben wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Their kisses grew from gentle to passionate and finally they broke off, breathless.

Ben looked intently into her eyes and said fervently , "Kate, I love you so much. I just can't imagine living my life without you. Please, marry me."

Kate looked longingly into his deep brown eyes and responded, "Yes, Ben, I will marry you. I want to be your wife, your partner; I do love you so."

Ben took the emerald ring from his vest pocket and placed it on Kate's left hand.

"You have made me an incredibly happy man!", kissing her again.

"Oh Ben, It's lovely!", as Kate held her hand up so the moonlight glinted off the emerald.

She placed her hands on his face and gently kissed him. Ben drew in a deep breath.

"I can't wait for you to meet my boys, Kate. I know they will love you. Do you think you could be ready to travel to the Ponderosa tomorrow? I want to get married right away. In fact, my birthday is in five days. What a wonderful present that would be. We can have a great big celebration some time later. You can invite everyone in the world..."

His words were coming fast and frenzied. Kate looked at him wide-eyed. He reminded her of a little boy pleading for something he wanted so badly, and it melted her heart. Kate placed a finger to his lips, and his words came to a stop.

With a laugh, "Yes, Ben, I will be ready to go to the Ponderosa tomorrow. Normally a woman would like a little more time for wedding plans, but seeing all you have accomplished here, I'm sure you can pull a wedding together in five days. But I am going to hold you to that celebration."

Ben smiled an embarrassed smile.

Kate smiled back and then grew serious, "And Ben, I will not leave you. I promise."

Exhaling a heavy sigh, he murmured "Thank you."

Ben knew he was being unreasonable, but he felt a desperation, a fear of losing let another love. And even though Kate did not know all the history, she sensed his need for reassurance. He had done so much for her, now it was her turn to give back.

He kissed her again, unable to get enough of her sweet lips, and then they held each other in a lingering embrace. Ben and Kate remained for a time leaning on the tree basking in the glow of the moonlight and their happiness, neither wanting this night to end. Eventually they walked back to the house, Kate's arm in his, and Ben with one arm around her waist and his other hand over hers. They paused in front of the door for one last kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful Katherine McElroy."

"I love you, Ben Brown", Kate teased, her green eyes dancing.

Ben laughed , gently touched her cheek, and then turned toward the bunk house. He was not sure, but it felt like he was walking about two feet off the ground.

"She said yes!"


	15. Chapter 15 Going Home

Ben and the Ponderosa hands were up early the next morning. Today they were heading home. Cactus noticed Ben was whistling a cheerful tune.

"Sounds like you're happy to get back to the Ponderosa. I'd a thought maybe you wouldn't be so anxious to leave and all."

"Oh, why would that be?"

"Well...you know...I mean...Well...you had supper with Miz Mac every night since you came back, that's all", said an exasperated Cactus.

"You been spying on Miz Mac and me?"

Cactus grunted and left the bunk house; a low chuckle rumbled from Ben's throat.

The six wagons were hitched and ready to go. The horses would have much lighter loads for the return trip home, just a few hand tools, saddle bags and bedrolls. Ben had included maintenance on Kate's buggy with the other ranch repairs; so it stood beside the wagons with Buck tied on the back.

Ben walked to the house and knocked. Kate answered the door with her bag in hand.

"All set, Kate?"

"I think so...It's strange leaving."

"Here, let me have that", taking her bag. "Kate I promise we will be back soon for everything you really want."

She nodded. Ben kissed her cheek, and they walked toward the wagons.

Once they were all together, Ben shared the good news of their engagement to whoops, whistles, and cheers.

"Thanks for everything, Hank...Cactus", Ben said extending his hand to each man.

"Best wishes to you both", said Hank sincerely.

"I feel badly that you two won't be at the wedding", said Kate.

"Oh, I ain't much for getting gussied up for that kind of thing anyway", Cactus replied.

"Well, we will give you plenty of notice so that you both can be there for our wedding celebration, and I will expect you", pointing at Cactus, "to be there all 'gussied up' or you're fired", Kate said with authority.

Cactus raised his bushy eyebrows, "You've been spending too much time with him", pointing a thumb at Ben. "You're startin' to sound like just like him."

Everyone had a good laugh.

Ben helped Kate into the buggy, and they were off. It would take an entire day to get to the Ponderosa by road. Ben calculated that with only short rests for the horses, they should be pulling up to the house about sunset. The men with the wagons would be spending the night along the road and would not get in until tomorrow morning. Kate was quiet for quite a while.

"I hope you're not too disappointed with a small, family wedding", Ben said apologetically.

"With my parents gone and the rest of my family back in Indiana, there really aren't many people I would have invited anyway. But there are a few neighbors I would like to invite to our celebration."

"Absolutely. So, tomorrow morning we will ride into Virginia City. I will talk with Reverend Thomas about handling the ceremony at noon on Tuesday. While I am doing that, you can pay a visit to a friend of mine, Clara Norton, who has a very nice dress shop. I know she will be able to help you with a dress."

"It's such short notice. Are you sure?"

"Clara is an excellent seamstress. She has done things on short notice before."

Eyeing him strangely, "You've needed a dress? I thought you only had sons?"

"Well, a man needs a dress once in a while", Ben smirked.

"I'm listening."

"Well there have been several occasions, but I'll tell you about one. There was a young girl staying with us at the ranch who was in need of a dress. When the girl's grandfather passed away she also needed a family. I went to Clara's shop to buy a dress for her and since Clara had no family of her own I asked her to consider adopting the girl. And she did."

"That's wonderful! Ok, I won't make fun about men buying dresses, especially since I may be in need of a new dress once in a while", Kate smiled.

"Your wish is my command, my lady", bowing to her.

Kate laughed and then grew quiet.

"Ben, what is going to happen with my ranch?"

"For now, Hank, Cactus and Cam will handle things. In couple of weeks, I will send some of the hands to get the new herd."

"I see."

"Kate, I will not sell the ranch or make changes without your consent, if that's what you are concerned about."

"Please understand that I am very grateful for all you've done, but it's still difficult to leave it behind. I'm sure the Ponderosa is wonderful and eventually it will seem like home to me. It's just hard right now."

"I understand', placing his hand on hers.

Back at the Ponderosa, the boys were anxiously awaiting Ben's return. He had sent a telegram the day of the trials telling the boys to expect him today, but there had been no time to send a wire that said whether Kate had accepted his proposal. Joe kept checking the door thinking he heard someone driving in. The guest room was ready and Hop Sing had prepared a nice meal. Hoss was starving because Joe had told Hop Sing to plan for a late dinner. Pa could not get home soon enough to suit Hoss.

Ben roused Kate when they were about a half mile from the house. She had managed to get a little nap and was hoping she did not look too bad after a full day on the road. Her nerves grabbed at her stomach. She hoped Ben's sons would like her. Ben had talked about them extensively during their after dinner chats on the porch. If Hoss and Joe were anything like their father, Kate knew she would like them. Even though Jamie was not Ben's son by blood, Ben had spoken very highly of him. Kate began brushing off the dust, straightening her hat, and tucking her hair back into place.

With a reassuring look, Ben said, "You're beautiful!", then kissed her nose.

This time Joe was sure he heard someone coming. He opened the door and saw his Pa and an attractive woman pulling up to the house.

"Hoss...Jamie, they're here", Joe yelled.

Joe hurried out the door, a huge smile on his face. Ben stepped out of the buggy giving Kate his hand to help her down. Hoss and Jamie walked out and joined Joe.

"Hoss, Joseph, Jamie, it's very good to see all of you."

"Pa it's great to have you home! Glad you're home, Pa. Good to see you", his sons shared with slaps on the shoulder and wide smiles.

Kate appreciated their warm smiles.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Katherine McElroy. Kate these are three of my sons, Hoss, Joseph, and Jamie", pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am", they each said taking her hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you all, as well" Kate returned.

"Pa, I'll take care of the horses, Joe and Jamie will get your bags", Hoss offered.

Ben nodded his thanks, took Kate by the elbow and led her into the house. She was immediately struck with its beauty. It was very masculine as one would expect and still there was warmth in the wood and stone. And someone had placed some fresh flowers on the side table near the stairs. Kate stood wide-eyed taking it in.

"Do you like it", Ben finally asked.

"It's magnificent!. How could I not like it."

Hop Sing had come out of the kitchen and was standing quietly beside the dining room table.

"Kate, I would like you to meet our cook, Hop Sing. Hop Sing, this is Mrs. McElroy."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss", Hop Sing said with a bow. "Supper ready in a few minutes."

Ben took Kate's elbow, "I'll show you to your room so you can freshen up", leading her up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Kate came down the stairs. Ben and the boys were sitting in the living room and stood when she reached the floor. Kate dropped her head; she was unaccustomed to such gentlemanly manners. Ben stepped over and took her elbow, and led her to the table. After she was seated, Ben and the boys took their places. Hop Sing's dinner was delicious and much to Kate's relief the conversation went very well. She asked them to call her 'Kate' rather than 'Katherine' or 'Mrs. McElroy'. Then she asked each son about himself and the boys enjoyed hearing her version of their Pa's 'Ben Brown' escapades.

"Your father is a very determined man. I was pointing a shotgun at him the first time we met", her green eyes sparkling.

"You were definitely worth the risk", said Ben, placing his hand over hers.

The boys had a good laugh thinking about their trail weary Pa being held at bay by Kate with a loaded shotgun.

After dinner, Ben and Kate stepped outside for some air. Joe peeked out the window behind Pa's desk. Hoss came up and looked over his shoulder. They could just make out the silhouettes of their Pa and Kate kissing in the moonlight.

"Hoss, isn't it great to see Pa so happy?"

"Yeah, sure is", Hoss replied.

"Kate seems like a wonderful woman; she must be or Pa wouldn't have asked her to marry him."

Then Jamie came in from the kitchen, "Are you two spying on Pa and Kate? You know that's not nice", with a smirk.

"How do you know it's Pa and Kate out there?", asked Joe.

"Reckon cause I saw them go out the door after supper, that's how. So ARE you spying on them?"

Joe hit Hoss in the shoulder, "You shouldn't be looking at them like that!"

Hoss looked at Joe in surprise, "What do you mean I shouldn't be looking at them!" And he shoved Joe into Pa's desk chair.

Jamie smiled as he ran upstairs. He could still hear them arguing back and forth.

Outside, Ben stepped behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. They were looking up at the moon when they heard a commotion in the house.

"What was that?", she asked.

"That, my love, was my boys being BOYS. I'm afraid you will have to get used to it", grumbled Ben.

Kate laughed and snuggled into Ben's warm chest.


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding Preparations

Just some clarification - the characters Clara and Carrie are from the season 12 episode FOR A YOUNG LADY

* * *

Early Saturday morning Ben and Kate took the buggy into Virginia City and drove straight to the dress shop. The bell jingled when Ben opened the door and saw Clara Norton, a large woman with a happy face, seated working on a dress. She had to remove a couple of pins from her mouth before greeting Ben and Kate.

"Well, Ben Cartwright. It's been quite a while since you've been in. Good to see you. Hello ma'am", Clara said in a pleasant booming voice.

"Clara, it's good to see you too. How's Carrie?"

"She's just fine..fine. Carrie! Carrie, come say hello to Mr. Cartwright!"

Out from the back of the shop stepped a pretty dark-haired girl in her teens.

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright…ma'am. It's nice to see you", Carrie said cordially.

"Good to see you again, Carrie."

"Now Ben, how can I help you?", asked Clara.

"Well Clara, this may come as a bit of a surprise, but this lovely lady is my fiancé, Katherine McElroy."

"How wonderful! That's so exciting! Congratulations to you both! So when is the wedding?", the windows almost rattling with her enthusiasm.

Ben looked at Kate with an embarrassed smile. "Tuesday", more as a question than a statement.

"Oh my! That soon?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger", Ben joked, "Tuesday's my birthday. We're just having a small, private ceremony at the ranch. Still, it is our special day and I would like Kate to have a special dress. I know it's a lot to ask, Clara, but do you think you can help us?"

Clara eyed Kate and smiled, "Katherine looks like an easy fit. And truthfully I am still very much in your debt, Ben, because without your help I would not have Carrie", Clara said, placing her large arm around Carrie's shoulders.

"Now shoo, Ben Cartwright, and leave us ladies alone. We've got work to do", motioning Ben out.

Ben gave Kate's arm a gentle squeeze, "You're in good hands, Kate", and he happily escaped out the door.

"Oh Katherine, you are very lucky lady…you will be the talk of the town when this gets out…to have snagged Ben Cartwright…oh my goodness. Carrie don't run off now, I'm going to need your help. Katherine, I've got this beautiful piece of material….", was the steady stream of words as Ben walked away.

Ben let out a big sigh of relief and headed toward the church.

Upon entering the church, Ben found Reverend Thomas seated at his desk in the alcove on the left side of the sanctuary.

"Mr. Cartwright, it's very good to see you', said the minister when he heard the door open.

"Good day to you, Reverend. A pleasure to see you, too."

"Is there something I can do for you today?"

"Yes there is, but it is Tuesday at noon that I came to ask you about. Would you possibly be available to perform a private wedding ceremony at our ranch?

"And who would I be doing the ceremony for?"

"Me….and my fiancé, Katherine McElroy."

"Really? That's wonderful! Congratulations! Well, yes, that should be fine. I will plan to come to the Ponderosa Tuesday around 11:30. Is there anything special you would like?"

"No, I don't think so. We just want to be married."

"I believe I can manage that", Reverend Thomas said with a smile as he shook Ben's hand.

"Thank you, Reverend. See you here tomorrow for Sunday service", and Ben turned toward the door.

As he left the church, Ben noticed Sheriff Coffee crossing the street in front of his office.

"Roy…Roy…wait up a minute", Ben shouted.

"Well, Ben. Haven't seen you in quite a while. How are you doin'?", offering Ben his hand.

"I am doing well, Roy, very well, in fact."

"Really? What's up?"

"Roy, I'm getting married."

"Well, I'll be doggoned. Congratulations! That's terrific! Who's the lucky gal?"

"Her name is Katherine McElroy. I met her when I was up north taking care of that Cass Breckenridge mess I told you about a couple of weeks ago. Kate owns one of the ranches that Breckenridge was trying to get his hands on. Anyway, Kate is a wonderful woman, and I am very happy."

"That's great, Ben. I can appreciate what it means to find someone at this time in your life. I still miss Mary, and there isn't a day goes by that I don't think of her and wish she was still with me", said Roy earnestly.

"I understand", said Ben placing his hand firmly on Roy's shoulder. "Roy it would consider it an honor if you could join us for the ceremony. We are keeping it small, just at the ranch on Tuesday at noon."

"I'll plan on it, as long as nothing major comes up. Thanks, Ben."

"Hope to see you Tuesday", Ben said shaking Roy's hand.

Ben walked toward the general store. Mr. Watson, the owner, kept a few more expensive items in his safe, and Ben wanted to have a look. Watson usually had a few wedding bands and other pieces of jewelry. Ben was hoping to find something special for Kate.

"Good morning, Watson", Ben greeted the owner.

"Morning, Mr. Cartwright. What can I do for you this morning?"

"I was wondering if I could have a look at your jewelry. I need a gift for a special lady."

"And who might that be? That is if you don't mind my askin'?"

"The woman I plan to marry."

"Why Mr. Cartwright, what a surprise. Congratulations! Anyone I know?"

"I'm afraid not, but you will soon. Her name is Katherine McElroy."

Mr. Watson took some items out of his safe. There were several gold bands, a few necklaces, and pairs of earrings. Among the items was a delicate emerald pendant.

"I think today is my lucky day. The emerald pendant will be perfect", said a very happy Ben said without hesitation.

"That one is quite a bit, it's fifty dollars.

"Kate is worth that and so much more", Ben said pulling the cash out of his wallet.

"I'll wrap it up for you. It will just take a minute."

After a few minutes, Watson handed Ben a small package tied with a bow. "My best wishes to you both, and thank you for your business."

Ben nodded and stashed the package in his vest pocket. It was time to check on Kate and then get some lunch.

Back at Clara's shop, Ben cautiously opened the door. Clara pulled back the curtain from the fitting room where she and Kate were working just enough to stick her head out.

"Oh, Ben, it's you.

Ben self-consciously turned to the side.

"We're just about to the point you can have Katherine for an hour or so, but then I am going to need her again for about another hour. So, you just go wait out on the porch. Don't want to risk you seeing any part of this dress until Tuesday", Clara ordered.

"Yes, ma'am", he said walking right back out the door.

Ben walked up and down the boardwalk for several minutes before Kate finally opened the shop door.

"I'll see you around two", Ben heard Clara say.

Kate nodded, "Thanks, Clara."

Clara came to the window just in time to see Ben walk up and give Kate a kiss on the cheek. Clara had to fight a twinge of jealousy, as would most of the other middle-aged women in Virginia City when they saw Kate on Ben's arm. Yet, Clara smiled and wished them all the happiness in the world.

Ben and Kate were the cause of many heads turning. Kate felt a bit self-conscious, but Ben saw none of it. He only had eyes for his lovely, Kate. During lunch at the International House, they discussed how the morning went. Ben assured her that everything was in order. Kate told him that Clara had made sure to tell her everything a woman should know about Virginia City. So after lunch, back to Clara's they went. Ben decided a beer at the saloon sounded good while he was waiting. A few minutes before returning to pick up Kate, Ben stopped at the telegraph office to send a wire to Adam. Ben sent him a wire the day of the trials telling him about Kate and that a wedding might be forthcoming. It had been over a year since Adam and his family came from Boston for a visit. Ben hoped that with a month's notice they might be able to come for the celebration.

Kate was ready when he got to Clara's.

"Thanks so much, Clara, for doing this for Kate. I truly appreciate it. In fact, it would be wonderful if you and Carrie would come for the ceremony. I am sure Kate would enjoy having some ladies there", Ben said gratefully.

"It would be an honor to be a part of your special day. Thank you. We will just plan to come out a couple of hours early and bring the dress then."

"Thank you, Clara, for everything", said Kate sincerely.

"Your quite welcome. Bye now you two."

On the way back to the ranch, Ben took the route that went past Lake Tahoe. The sun was beginning to drop in the sky sending glittering streaks across the water; the purple mountains standing majestically in the background.

"Oh Ben, it's breathtaking. It's no wonder you settled here. Thank you for showing it to me", Kate responded to the fantastic view.

"I come here when everyday life begins to wear on me. I call it my little piece of heaven on earth."

Ben slipped his arm around her, "That's what you are to me. You have changed my life, Kate, made it fresh and new. Thank you."

His heart was so full of gratitude, tears welled in his eyes. Blinking back her own tears, too moved for words, Kate ever so gently took his face in her hands, and kissed Ben sweetly on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17 A Day of Rest

Sunday morning everyone got ready for church. Kate was in her best dress and the men were in their white shirts, string ties, and jackets. With no work except the basic chores on Sunday, Ben planned a picnic lunch down by the stream. So with the lunch basket and some fishing poles in the back, Ben and Kate took the carriage and the boys went on horseback into Virginia City for Sunday morning worship. After the service, Ben introduced Kate to Reverend Thomas and many of the church members, who gave their "congratulations and best wishes" for their upcoming marriage.

It was a lovely late summer day with a clear blue sky, and the short ride from the church to their favorite picnic spot along the stream, was a pleasant one. Upon arrival, the men shed their jackets and ties and rolled up their shirt sleeves. They spread three blankets in the shade of some large trees. Hop Sing had packed a delicious lunch of fried chicken, biscuits, pickled vegetables, and apple pie, which they thoroughly enjoyed. After he finished eating, Hoss laid back with his feet crossed, and his hat over his eyes.

Joe thought that Pa and Kate might want some time to themselves, so he kicked at Hoss' boots, "Come on, Hoss, let's go fishin'."

"Come on, Hoss, you know want to", added Jamie.

"Oh, alright, dad burnit, I was just gettin' into a good nap, but now you done spoiled it", he complained.

Ben and Kate laughed. The boys grabbed their fishing poles and cans of worms and headed toward the stream.

Down at the water, Joe was baiting a hook, "Hey, what do you two think of Kate?"

Jamie was watching his line in the water, "I like her; Kate's real nice."

Hoss was still thinking on it when Joe said protectively, "Yeah, she seems nice and all."

"Now, Joe, iffin Pa wants to marry Kate, it ain't our say. Sides he deserves to be happy after havin' so much sorrow. You can see how much he loves her", Hoss said, grabbing a big night crawler out the can.

"I know that, but I'm just thinkin' Pa hasn't known Kate very long, that's all. Hope he's not rushin' into things. I know Pa gets lonely and all; I just don't want him to get hurt again. You remember what he was like after Joyce Edwards, the widow Saunders, and Claire Armory. And Jamie, you can remember how he was with April Christopher. Pa really cared for her and it took something out of him when she died."

"Yeah, I remember all those ladies; I guess it jest weren't meant to be. But, Joe, what YOU don't remember, cause you was jest a little mite, was what happened after your Ma died. Pa went away, seemed like forever to me, but Adam said it was about a month. Pa just couldn't manage without her for a long time. When Pa loves a woman, he loves em somethin' fierce. And even if you wanted to, you ain't gonna change his mind about Kate.

Joe nodded and jiggled his line up and down. "You know this is going to change everything. Pa will probably never go on round-up or business trips anymore."

"Well, I don't know about never. Pa ain't been doing much of the hard work lately anyway, and rightly so for a man who worked hard for so many years. Marrying Kate will give him a good reason to stick closer to the ranch, so maybe some of the other stuff won't eat at him quite so much.

Hoss jerked his line as the float went under, but came up empty. "Dad burn, fish. Now I gotta find another worm. But, I see it like this, iffin Pa loves Kate, and she loves him, then I'd say they're off to a good start. You got to remember, Kate and her first husband was ranchers; so she knows that life and the hard work it takes. That is definitely some points in her favor. With the weddin' two days away, I say we just pray to the Good Lord the rest of it works out.

"Makes sense to me", Jamie chimed in.

"So big brother, when did you get to be so smart?"

"I ain't book smart like Adam, but I know a few things. It just took you some growing up to figure it out."

Meanwhile, Kate was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, arms behind her back supported by her hands watching the boys begin to fish. Ben had reclined and was leaning on one elbow beside her, gazing at a certain place on her neck.

"This is a such a beautiful spot. Your boys are wonderful, Ben, and they have been so welcoming to me", Kate said with a glad heart.

"Uh huh"

"Hoss and Joe have a lot of you in them, and Jamie is such a nice young man."

"Mmmm", still focused on her neck.

"I don' t think you've heard a word I've said. Now you can't start that already!"

"I heard you", he said drowsily, "but I am more interested in this place...right here!", he said growling and leaning over to take a bite.

Kate pushed Ben on his back, jumped up and ran away, shrieking and giggling.

"Hey, come back here!", Ben jumped up and chased after her.

The boys looked back over their shoulders.

"Wonder what was all that about?", Hoss asked.

"That, big brother, was just what you're talkin' about...love. Pa's got it bad!", with a shrug.

"Yeah, reckon so", said Hoss with a goofy grin.

Jamie just shook his head. It was strange seeing his almost fifty-five year old Pa acting like a school boy chasing his first gal. But he remembered his birth Pa telling him how much he had loved his Ma. Jamie was old enough to know that to love someone and have them love you back is a very special thing.

Out of sight from the boys, Ben caught Kate and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her body to his, and kissing her like he never had before, full and deep. He ran his hands up and down her sides, taking in her curves, as she returned his kisses.

Kate wanted to surrender to him, it took all her strength not to, but she pulled away breathless, "Ben...Ben..."

"Kate, I want you", he kissed her again, hard. "I need you."

"Ben...I want you, too...so very much...it's only two more days...just two more days." Her breathing slowing and looking intently into his eyes, "And I will be yours, totally and completely, yours." She paused slightly and then tried to look stern, but with a twinkle in her eye, she held up two fingers, "two days...just two."

With the face of a disappointed little boy, Ben held up two fingers and repeated with resignation, "two days."

"Come on", Kate grabbed his hand, "let's see how the fishing is going."

Eventually the boys caught enough fish for Hop Sing to fix for supper; so they packed up and headed for home.


	18. Chapter 18 Cold Feet

It was still dark when Ben stretched his arms wide early Monday morning, his mind already going strong. He turned up the lamp, scooted himself and repositioned his pillow so he could sit up. It would be a very busy day. Mentally he began ticking off all the things he needed to get done; brush his suit coat, polish his dress boots, talk to the boys about the arrangements for tomorrow evening, help Kate put up decorations, check with Hop Sing about the wedding dinner, and get Kate's wedding band out of the safe, just to name a few.

"I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm really getting married tomorrow! I am the luckiest man alive to get married to the woman I love on my fifty-fifth birthday", he said to himself.

Down the hall, Kate was sitting up in bed. She was not hot, cold, thirsty, or in need of the chamber pot, but Kate just was not right. When she thought about it, she had not felt like this for about twenty years, the day she married John.

"Marriage is a big commitment. You shouldn't rush into it. Is Ben pushing me to get married? Do I know him well enough to marry him? His sons all seem very nice, but what if all of a sudden one of them decides he doesn't like me? Better to call this off now than be married and wish I wasn't. But I can't do that, Clara has worked her fingers to the bone getting my dress ready. What was Ben thinking anyway?"

These were some of the thoughts swirling in Kate' s mind. She got up and slipped on her robe. She needed some air; so she crept quietly down the stairs and out the door, hoping not to disturb anyone this early.

Ben cocked his head. He was sure he heard the front door open. He quickly put on his robe and slippers and went downstairs. Pulling back the curtain on the window behind his desk, he saw Kate standing outside; so he carefully opened the door and went out.

"Kate, are you alright?", he whispered.

"Couldn't sleep", not wanting to go headlong into the questions flowing through her brain.

"Is something bothering you? Please, tell me if there is", placing his hands on her arms.

Kate pulled away. She did not say anything for a few moments, then she turned toward Ben.

"How well do we know each other, Ben? Do you know you've never asked me when MY birthday is?", she said in a tone well above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I intended to, but just forgot. When is it?"

"Now is not the time to ask."

Ben's eyes grew wide, "I don't understand."

Kate paused and then cut loose. "What if we can't make this marriage work? What if we fight about my ranch? What if I can't be the kind of wife you want me to be? What if your boys decide they don't want a step-mother? What if Hop Sing never lets me in the kitchen? What if the women of Virginia City hate me because I got the prize bull."

'Well, now Kate", Ben said chuckling.

"What if…..what if…..", she started to sob. "What if ….something happens to you…..and I lose you….", sobbing uncontrollably.

Ben tenderly placed his arms around her, "Kate, shhhh, Kate", kissing her hair and holding her until she grew quiet.

"Kate, look at me", he said lifting her chin. "Giving your heart to another is frightening. None of us are guaranteed anything in this life. All we can do is live each day, doing our best, working hard, giving love, receiving love, and trying to make this world a better place. And if I have learned anything through the years, it is that it's all so much better when you have someone who loves and cares for you by your side. I pray to God that we have many good years together, Kate, but even if there is no tomorrow, I am thankful for each day that you have been a part of my life. Come what may, I will always love you, Katherine McElroy."

Kate buried her head in his chest and Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you, Ben, will all my heart."

They savored the moment and then Ben released his hold and kissed her forehead.

"By the way, when is you birthday?"

"October 2th"

"I promise, I won't forget!"


	19. Chapter 19 Wedding Day

"Today is the day", thought Ben with anticipation; his feet hitting the floor almost immediately after he woke.

Everything was ready. He dressed quickly in his everyday clothes, planning to bathe in an hour or so and then put on his suit. He put Kate's necklace in his vest pocket, hoping to catch her early this morning. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see Kate, in her robe with a towel around her wet hair, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She turned when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh, Ben, I came down early to bathe hoping no one would see me like this", said an embarrassed Kate.

Ben leaned over and kissed her, "I hope I'll be seeing more of you like this, very soon." He took her hand and pulled her up to him. "I have something for you."

"Oh, Ben, not like this...not now", Kate pleaded.

"Yes, now, because soon you will go and hide in your room and I won't be allowed to see you until the ceremony."

"Alright, then."

Ben handed her the package. "Go on, open it."

Kate untied the ribbon and lifted the lid on the box, "Oh, Ben, it's lovely. It will be perfect with my gown. Thank you. Here, please, put it on me."

He fumbled it bit; his large hands having trouble with the clasp. "There, let me see. You look beautiful."

Kate dipped her head.

He lifted her chin, "Kate, you will always be beautiful to me, even with wet hair", kissing her nose.

Suddenly she realized, "I didn't even wish you happy birthday. Happy Birthday, Ben!" giving him a kiss. "But, I'm afraid with things happening so fast, I didn't have time to shop for you."

"You are all the gift I want", Ben said with assurance.

"I do have something for you, though, I'm afraid you'll think it strange. Still, I want you to have it. You will have to come to my room."

Once upstairs, Kate went to the bureau and pulled something out. She handed Ben a gray shirt.

"My shirt, why do you have my shirt?"

"Unfold it."

When he unfolded the shirt, he saw there was a bullet hole in the shoulder.

"It's the shirt I had on the night Flannigan shot me. But why?"

"It came in with the ranch hand laundry, and I kept it. I guess women in love do strange things", dropping her head with embarrassment. "I slept with it under my pillow." Then she looked longingly into his eyes, "But, tonight I will have you."

"Oh, Kate, do you know how much I love you?", pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently.

"Now Ben, you must go so I can get ready. It will be noon before you know it."

"And I can't wait!", he said touching a finger to her nose.

A few minutes past ten, Clara and Carrie rode up to the house. There was a large box tied with string in the back of the carriage. Hoss, Joe, and Jamie came out to help them down, carry the package and take care of their horse.

"Morning boys. What a wonderful day it is. So exciting!"

"So glad you're here Miz Clara, you too Carrie", said Hoss. "Now Kate can relax."

Joe carried the box and showed them into the house.

"Just follow me upstairs. I'll take you to her room."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Carrie you wait down here and visit with the boys; they may need some help with things", said Clara.

Clara knocked on Kate's door.

Kate answered, "Oh Clara, I'm so glad to see you." Seeing the box, "I can't wait to see the dress."

When Clara lifted the dress from the box, Kate's hand went to cover her open mouth, "Oh, Clara, it's so beautiful. I just can't believe it. How did you ever manage. Thank you, so much."

"It was my pleasure."

Kate's gown was silk, ivory with a delicate yellow and green floral pattern scattered throughout, with a modestly scooped neckline and small, short puffed sleeves trimmed with gold lace, and a gathered full skirt, also trimmed with lace, that fell from a tightly fitted bodice that came to a "v" in the front and back.

Kate took the dress from Clara, held it in front of her, and looked in the mirror.

With a satisfied look, Clara said, "Ben is going to need some rope for his jaw."

"Oh, Clara", Kate giggled.

Clara helped Kate with her corset and petticoats, and then into the gown. Clara fastened all the hooks and eyes and placed a veil of ivory lace trimmed in the matching gold lace on Kate's auburn tresses.

The image in the mirror pleased Kate, "Clara, it's perfect." She touched the emerald pendant.

"That's just the finishing touch", added Clara.

"It was a gift from Ben."

"I'd say he's got good taste all the way around", Clara smiled.

With Kate dressed and ready, Clara went downstairs. In the mean time, Roy Coffee and Reverend Thomas had arrived. Ben was looking very handsome in his long, gray wool suit jacket, dress pants, and silver brocade vest, as he greeted them warmly with a firm handshake. Joe was keeping a sharp eye on the clock because Hoss had turned over the responsibility of escorting Kate down the stairs to him. At two minutes till twelve Joe got the nod from Pa that it was time.

Joe knocked on Kate's door, "All set?"

The door opened and Joe was struck, "Wow, Kate, you look beautiful. I can't wait to see Pa's face."

Joe stepped back to the head of the stairs to let everyone know that Kate was ready. Reverend Thomas motioned for Ben, Hoss, and Jamie to take their places, and Roy, Clara, and Carrie stood. Then Joe extended his hand to Kate and she moved to the stairs. Kate was a vision of loveliness, the stunning ivory gown, her hair pulled up in a French twist carrying a bouquet of large yellow lilies wrapped in green ribbon. Ben looked at her with wonder. Kate was a beautiful woman, but today she was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. A wide grin came onto Joe's face when he saw his Pa.

The Reverend nodded to the fiddler, who began to play. Then Joe slowly and carefully brought Kate down the stairs. Kate's eyes were shining when she reached the main floor. Joe lead her forward and placed her hand in Ben's, and then took his place between Hoss and Jamie.

Reverend Thomas began, "Dearly Beloved; We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Benjamin Cartwright and Katherine McElroy may be united in holy matrimony. Marriage is a holy and honorable state ordained by God..."

"Benjamin, do you take Katherine to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Katherine, do you take Benjamin to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Benjamin, what symbol of your love do you offer?"

Taking the ring from Hoss' hand, "This ring."

"Then repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Ben placed the ring on her finger and looked intently into Kate's eyes , "With this ring, I thee wed,"

"in token and pledge,"

"in token and pledge,"

"of my constant faith and abiding love."

"of my constant faith and abiding love."

Then Reverend Thomas prayed a blessing over Ben and Kate.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Cartwright. Ben you may now kiss your bride", said the minister enthusiastically.

Ben pulled Kate to him and her hands slipped up around his neck. Their lips met tenderly, sealing their love and commitment. Ben held the kiss a little longer than he should have by the embarrassed smiles of those looking on. He was thinking only of how much he loved Katherine Cartwright; that had a wonderful sound to it. And then there were handshakes and kisses all around.

The wedding dinner was a magnificent feast. Hop Sing, with the help of his cousins, had outdone himself. A large, elaborately decorated cake on the side table bore the inscription "Congratulations and Happy Birthday, Ben!"

Gradually the guests took their leave; first Roy Coffee, then Reverend Thomas, and finally Clara and Carrie. The boys retrieved their saddle bags from upstairs. Each one kissed Kate's cheek, and Hoss and Joe shook their Pa's hand with knowing smiles; Jamie with a "see you tomorrow, Pa." Hop Sing grabbed a few more items from the table and disappeared into the kitchen. He would be on his way to his cousin's in minutes.

Kate and Ben, hand in hand, went to the door to watch the boys leave and give a final wave.

Then Ben and Kate walked up the stairs together to their bedroom. Ben stopped and opened the door.

He turned to Kate, taking her hands in his, he brought them to his lips, and with eyes full of love, he whispered, "I have had a glorious birthday and you, Kate, are by far the most wonderful birthday present I have ever received."

Ben's expression suddenly turned mischievous.

"Now, my love, I would like to unwrap my gift", his voice husky with passion.

Kate's eyes were sparkling with anticipation as Ben closed the door.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

One month later the Ponderosa was crowded with happy guests for Ben and Kate's wedding celebration. There was music, dancing, and bountiful food and drink. Ben and Kate, dressed in their wedding day finery, were standing on the porch taking a brief respite from the festivities. Ben had one arm around Kate, in the crook of his other arm sat two year old Elizabeth Cartwright, and Kate had four year old Benji by the hand. Ben reached around Kate and ruffled Benji's curly hair, gave bright-eyed, little Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, and pulled Kate in closer and kissed her temple. As they stood watching Adam twirling his wife, Cecile, in and out of the other dancers, Ben's heart was overflowing with unspeakable joy.

* * *

Thanks to those of you who stuck with me to the end. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
